Anklegate
by kay.hayden
Summary: I love a good mystery and in this story we find Annie has stumbled into one dozy of an international mystery and murder. During the investigation, she may also find where her heart truly belongs. Sit back and enjoy this tale of murder mystery and mayhem.
1. Thunder, Lightning and Blood

**_Prologue: _** _This story starts a little over four months after Annie and Eyal had said their farewell in Amsterdam_. _Annie and Auggie had become a couple on a raining night in her guest house and their relationship was being put to every test that fate could throw at them. Annie was unhappy and Auggie was angry, to say the least there needed to be more give and take on both parts and even than it would be difficult to overcome because of Auggie's personality to over protect and Annie's temperament to be headstrong and free spirited._

* * *

Ugly gray clouds drifting in from the west with touches of lighting flicking spontaneously as the wind was picking up in strength. Annie shifted on her chair trying to move her broken ankle to a more comfortable spot. Yes indeed, Annie had taken a nasty fall down the side of a cliff in the mountain jungles of Colombia while tracking down a weapons stash with a renegade drug lord. Ryo Pedraza had sent messages to a CIA station chief in Bogota about arms and drugs being stocked piled across the border in Venezuela. Teaming up with her counterpart in South America, Annie and special agent Gustavo Montoya, nicked name Gus along with Ryo Pedraza, who would be their guide, were on their way to the Venezuela location when the fall happened. The mission was a simple recon to locate and verify the stock pile with precise coordinates for an air strike. Satellite images were unless because of the dense jungle vegetation and only narrow foot paths lead through the mountains - perfect locations for drug and guerrilla rebels to hide.

She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of steady rain hitting the tin roof over the porch she was resting on. The musical rhythm of the rain slowly eased her into a light sleep, trying to escape the nagging ache of her ankle. A loud crack of thunder brought her sharply back to reality as the storm was now picking up in its intensity.

"Annie you need to come inside before you get wet." It was Danielle helping Annie to reach her crutches. "You are already a little wet one your side."

"Hell, we would have to get a cabin in the Pacific Northwest for me to recoup. You do realize this is the rainy season up here." Annie struggling with each step.

"On a clear day the view is absolutely beautiful from our vantage point overlooking the Pacific."

"Right, high on a cliff. I do love cliffs now days." Annie being sarcastic.

"Come on Annie cheer up, I've got a fire going and we can have some rum toddies. Where else can you have total quiet away from all the aggravation at work."

Another piercing crack of thunder and lightning hitting very close, "That was a little too close." as the sisters moved inside. Soon the lights blinked twice just before dead darkness, only the gentle flicker of the fire and warm glow filled the room.

Danielle handing Annie rum toddy, "Remember when we were kids? How we would throw a sheet over the kitchen table and climb underneath."

"Our tent, we were scared of the ghost that would come after us in stormy weather." Annie taking a long slip of her drink, "Thanks to Uncle Fred and his spook stories. He was good at scaring the crap out of us."

"You had a real bad dream last night and screamed out. Are spooks still after you?" Danielle was looking at her sister.

"I'm having a bunch of those dreams lately. I'm running from something or someone but I don't know who, what or why. All I can see is a tall dark brooding figure lurking in the shadows but can never focus in on his face. All I know in my dream is I need to reach that shadow of a man but can't because of running." Annie was glazing at the fire dancing in the darkness.

"Running away or running to - could it be connected to your job?"

"Don't know, could be. There is an assortment of things going on back at Langley, unpleasant incidents I can't talk about." There was that file she had been given from Henry Wilcox, another reason she was in Colombia, as a side trip to check information about Arthur Campbell, to verify the accuracy.

Still more thunder and lightning when the front door swung open from major gust of wind. Both sisters screamed - Danielle moving to shut the door when she spotted a man standing outside on the road that ran between the cabin and edge of the cliff. He was holding to the fence that ran round the property, pulling his jacket tight around him.

"Who's out there?" Danielle shouted.

Over the loudness of the storm, a faint voice was heard, "Its Peter your neighbor. You ladies alright?"

Peter Jamison the next door neighbor that lived there full time. Nice man but a little lacking in the smarts department. He walked with a bad limp but no one knew why, all he would say it was an old war wound but never gave any details.

"Why are you out in this weather?" Danielle shouted back to him.

"Butch ran off - looking for him." Peter answered. Butch was his faithful dog, a mix breed of Labrador Retriever and German Shepherd, friendly like a lab and protective like a shepherd.

The wind was picking up as Danielle waved to Peter, "I'll let you know if we see Butch." She pushed to door shut and bolted it. "That friendly dog of our neighbor's has run off and Peter is looking for him."

"The dog probably can take better care of himself then the owner." Annie was lying back on the sofa raising her now throbbing ankle up on a pillow.

Danielle and Annie ate cold sandwiches for dinner and drink more rum toddies. Wasn't long before Danielle was asleep leaving Annie to her thoughts. Her mind turned to the fail mission in Colombia and the horrendous fall down the cliff, bruised and cut with a pulled shoulder and broken ankle in three places, she had laid in a shallow creek for hours before Gus Montoya could get to her and more hours until help arrived. As for their renegade guide - Ryo Pedraza, he disappeared into the thick jungle never to be seen again. She relived that day over and over, knowing she had been pushed but by whom. Both Ryo and Gus were walking in front of her along a narrow path when they heard a shot ring out, she stopping and then the push. Gus had said that when he looked around, Ryo was running into the jungle and Annie was screaming as she tumble down the side of the cliff, there was no one else around. With Ryo vanishing, the mission was scrubbed and Annie hated that. She didn't like unfinished business but was in no condition to do anything about it. Annie shifted one more time to get comfortable before she too fell to sleep on the sofa before the warm fire.

After a week in a Bogota hospital, Annie was flown to California to recoup under her sister's care. The cabin belong to a friend of Michael, Danielle's husband and they decided to spend a few weeks there - real rest and relaxation.

Early the next morning, Annie awaken to the wimping of Butch outside the door. "Danielle wake up. Something is wrong."

"Grrrrr..."

"Danielle wake up, Butch is at the door."

"What?"

"Come on sis, get up. Something is wrong." Annie could hear the dog scratching at the door and wimping.

"Okay, Okay." Danielle groggily walked to the door. When she opened the door there was Butch, bleeding from his shoulder all muddy and wet. "Oh my god. Poor thing you've been hurt."

Annie on her crutches was helping Danielle bring Butch into the cabin. The dog had lost a great deal of blood and soon collapsed on the floor in a weaken state. Danielle getting water and a towel they washed the blood and mud away to reveal a deep slash.

"That is a knife cut." Annie looking at the wound, "We need to clean and close it up somehow."

"Have a first aid kit in the other room, I'll get it."

Annie gently rubbing Butch's head and the dog was slowing losing consciousness. Danielle returned with the kit and Annie went to work cleaning the wound, shaving the thick fur away and closing the cut with three butterfly bandages.

"I'll go next door and tell Peter his dog is over here." Danielle getting up from the floor, changing into a blouse and jeans, grabbing a sweater she headed out the door, leaving Annie holding the dog's head in her lap. With a damp towel, she started to wipe the mud from Butch's body and checking for any more wounds.

Shortly Danielle returned, "No one is at home. He is no where around his house."

"Still out looking for his dog I would think. Help me get Butch into the car, we have to take him to the vet now, poor thing is in bad shape. Danielle got her roll around suitcase opening the top and they laid as much of a large dog as they could in the case. Slowing they together got Butch loaded on to the back seat of Danielle's car, Annie sitting with the dog as Danielle drove to the town, about six miles from the cabin. There they found the animal clinic and it was open.

"Good you got the dog here as soon as you did." Dr. Yancy, the vet was stitching up the wound, "We should keep him over night. He needs a blood transfusion and we have to send to Pacificview for the blood. Not enough demand here to keep a supply on hand." He was looking at his aid, "You need to get him cleaned up and dried off." Turning back to the sisters, "We will know by morning but I'm sure he will be just as good as ever in a week or so."

"That will be fine. We will check with you in the morning." Annie was paying a deposit for the care of Butch.

Turning off the main highway on to a narrow country road, Annie and Danielle were chatting about Butch and what could have happened. Not long before the country road came to a T-intersection with the edge of cliff and a metal guardrail to keep cars from driving over the edge and into the Pacific Ocean. They turned left onto a gravel road that ran for half mile along the cliff with five cabins beside the road. The last cabin was the one Annie and Danielle were staying at the end of the gravel road. There was a wooden deck built out from the cliff and stairs leading down to a private beach, not very wide at high tide and only used by the residents of the five cabins. There was a small boat landing built by George Pappas for his fishing boat. Pappas was also a year round resident with his wife of 35 years and lived in the second cabin. The first and third cabins were summer vacations housing and empty at the present time.

"Stop the car Danielle." Annie was looking out the side window toward a clump of bushes near the edge of the cliff. "Stop the car now!"

"What's going on?"

"Back up a bit." Annie powering down her window for a closer look. "Over there among the scrubs. You see it."

"Oh my god it's a body." Danielle putting the car in park.

"Stay here." Annie grabbing her crutches and hobbling over to the man on his side, covered in bushes, like an attempt to hide. Pulling the braches away from the body, Annie saw it was their neighbor, Peter Jamison. Her spy reaction kicked in quickly as she searched his pockets, finding a set of keys and three business cards in one pocket. In another pocket was some change and thirty dollars. Taking a look at the business cards, she froze. She couldn't believe what she was reading. There in her hand she was holding a card with the name of George Yiokas - Fine Antiques Dealer - Import and Export - Limassol, Cyprus.

"Is he dead?" Danielle had walked to stand near Annie and the body.

"I'm afraid so. We need to call the Sheriff." Annie quickly shoving the business card into her own pocket and placing the other two back into Peter's pocket. "Looks like he has been stabbed to death." Annie standing and holding on to her crutches as Danielle call 911.

Sitting in the car with the door open and Danielle leaning against the back door, waiting for the arrival of the Sheriff and neither saying much. Annie wondering why Peter Jamison, a quiet simple man would have an old business card that belonged to a Mossad agent - Eyal Lavin.


	2. Don't Know Greek

The next day, Annie was again resting on the porch, with her laptop open and sending an e-mail to an old friend. Danielle had left to pick up some groceries and also get Butch from the vet - she was planning on taking care of him until the dog recovered. Danielle had taking a liking to the dog and her girls would bring special treats to Butch when they came to visit during the summer.

_'To Eyal Lavin, 3/15/13 - 8:27 am - Hey stranger, haven't heard from you in months. You still kicking? I need to ask you a question so please give me a call. I'm in Oregon near the Washington state line on an unwanted holiday, broken ankle. Would love to chat with you. Annie'_

She closed her laptop and started turning over in her mind all the unanswered questions as to why Peter Jamison was stabbed and why he had Eyal's cover of George Yiokas business card. The card looked to rather old, like Jamison had held on to it for years. She reopened her laptop and logged into the CIA's data base, a search for information about one Peter Jamison, age range 50 to 60, 5'9'' to 5'10" height and weight estimated at 185 pounds. It didn't take long before her request came back with three hits. Checking out each person, none of their pictures match the Peter Jamison she found dead. Now she wanted to get a look inside his cabin, see what she could find that might give her answers.

Looking over at Peter's cabin when the Sheriff stopped his patrol car in front, Annie waiting to see what he was going to do. Sheriff Jim Southerland was a tall slender built man in his late thirties with brown hair cut very close to his head and dark blue eyes. Annie waved to him and he changed his direction, waving back and walking toward Annie.

"Good morning, Ms. Walker wasn't it?" with a smooth mid-range pitch to his voice and a tilt of his head.

"Good morning and please call me Annie."

"If you have a minute to spare, I would like to ask you a few questions?"

"Sure, come up on the porch and have a seat. I've got all the time in world right now." Annie moving her leg out of the way so the Sheriff could sit near her.

Taking a seat and removing his Smoky Bear type hat, "You come here often."

"No this my first time. I'm with my sister and she with her family spent time here during summer vacations"

"So you don't know Peter Jamison." The sheriff with studying Annie's facial expressions, a police questioning tactic, looking for any sign of giving misleading information.

"Not really, met him a few times this past week and he seemed to be very pleasant gentlemen."

"Can you tell me your impressions of him besides being a pleasant gentleman?"

"Well he walked with a limp and according to my sister, no one knows the detail as to why - he calls it an old war wound. I also noticed a slight accent and the way he phased his sentences, I'm thinking he is European." Annie could tell this Sheriff was not your run of the mill good old country Sheriff - Jim Southerland has been well trained.

"Good catch on the foreign accent, how did you pick-up on that?"

"I'm a language specialist with Georgetown University in the research department back in Washington DC." Her new cover since Lena Smith had blown the Smithsonian one.

Jim scoffed, "Yeah that's a good cover. Come on, I'm guessing you are with the FBI."

Annie knew she had been discovered but played the game anyway. "And what makes you think that?"

"Easy, it was the way you handled yourself yesterday at the crime scene. You have probably seen a few. Remember I asked you to hold a metal box while I bagged the victim's hands."

"Yeah, finger prints." Annie remembers the effortless move on his part. So innocent on her part.

"Nice full set of the right hand, couldn't have asked for better. Ran through the National Data Base and you came back as classified - block. So I'm guessing you are deep cover either Homeland Security or FBI."

"You are good Sheriff - damn good." Annie was chuckling. "Okay, now is time for me to ask a few questions."

"Go ahead." With a smirk half grin on his face.

"Where did you get your training?"

"Los Angeles PD - rising investigator with Vice." He smiles at her, knowing she could also check out his background.

"So how did you come here to work?"

"My wife was having a hard with my line of work to the point of having a breakdown and miscarriage. I put my family first, move to a quiet out of the way place, you know the good all American small town bit. That was seven years and two children ago."

"Do you regent your move."

"Not at all, I have a wonderful family and number three is on the way." He tapping Annie on the hand, "I'm going to have a look around Jamison's cabin, want to tag along."

"Yes I would - kind of thinking about it when you drove up." Annie reaching for her crutches.

The cabin was in shambles - totally ransacked. Floor boards ripped up, upholstered furniture sliced and over turned, pictures pulled off the wall and a few had the backs cut. A complete job of searching for something but what?

Annie looking around at the disarray of stuff, "You think they found what they were looking for?"

"Nope, all the rooms were entirely searched. If they did find anything it was at the end of wrecking the home. My gut is telling me they didn't find whatever they wanted." Jim handing Annie a pair of plastic gloves.

"We keep saying they, could it have been the work of one person?" Annie noticed an overturn picture on the mantle and she was drawn to it.

"Could have been. I've called in the state forensic team to lend a hand on this one." He had a tone of discontentment in his voice. "This means they will take the case over. All because my department is too small to handle the forensic aspect."

"Of all the languages I know, Greek is not one of them." Annie holding a picture of a younger Peter Jamison and a woman standing in front of an Athens landmark with writing on the back of course in Greek. "Here hold this while I take a picture."

"You can get it translated." Looking at both sides of the picture.

"I got a friend that is living in Athens now I'll ask him for a translation."

"I should say no, because this is a police matter but it is sounding more international all the time. Who is your friend, CIA?"

"Hardly - ex-Mossad." Annie knew if she didn't give him a right answer he would know it and start digging.

"I am impressed, Mossad is the elite of the elite, sorry if that offended you." Jim was placing the picture back on the metal.

"None taken believe me I know." Winking at Jim. "Do me a favor, let me know the results of your finger print search on Jamison, you may have to run it thru Interpol."

"Already running the check, no hits as yet but still searching. Let me know what's on the back of the picture - I'm really getting interested." Handing yellow crime scene tape to mark off the house, "Here you can help me by holding this end."

After Sheriff Southerland had driven away, Annie hobbled across the road and standing at the edge of the cliff checks her phone for any messages from Eyal. None. Annie's intuition was strong that the danger was still near and the person or persons that killed Peter Jamison were still out there and looking for something. First thing she need to do was find out who this Peter Jamison was, her gut told her that he was in hiding and Jamison was not his real name. Eyal probably held the answers to many questions.

"Hey girl, glad to see you out." Danielle had pulled beside Annie and Butch had his head out window looking rather chipper for a wounded dog.

"The Sheriff and I just had a look around inside Jamison's cabin." Opening the car door for the short ride to their cabin.

"You can fill me in on what you found in Peter's cabin back to our cabin for some lunch and a little Butch tender-loving-care. I've got two cripples to look after." Danielle putting the car in drive.

After lunch and Butch was all settled, "I want you to drive me to the funeral home where they have taken Peter's body." Annie was now pulling her sister into some detective work.

"Why, there hasn't been any funeral arrangements made yet."

"I want a picture of his face. He was murdered in cold blood and I can't sit back and do nothing." Annie hoping Danielle would go along with her request.

"That's my spy sister and you are right. There is a mystery next door and I also want to know what it's all about and why a nice man like Mr. Jamison was killed in cold blood. I'm in, what they call it - your leg man or person."

"Thanks Danielle, I want to get to Jamison before the state coroner guys takes his body." Annie helping with making a mat on the floor for Butch near the fire.

Close to 2:30 in the afternoon when Danielle and Annie pulled in front of Graylord's Funeral Home, a picturesque Victorian style home with a large parking lot to the side and back. A beautiful weeping willow tree graced the front yard, and tiny yellow flowering buds were starting to show on the bushes along the driveway. Entering the main foyer, they found lovely supple shades of green and blue used in decorating giving a serene feeling of reverence. The side parlor door open and they were greeted by a young man in his early twenties and dress in a black suit with a dark red tie. Annie couldn't help but think the young man reminded her of Prince Harry with his ginger hair and tall physique.

"May I help you?" With a pleasant smile, one of caring.

"Hello, I'm Danielle Brooks and this is my sister, Anne Walker. We are staying at the cabin next to Peter Jamison and would like to see him, please."

"I don't think that is possible, the remains are part of a police investigation." The young man was firm with his answer but pleasant.

"Yes I know but you haven't established any next of kin. I think my husband may know him and could help. All we need is a quick picture of his face." Danielle was turning on the charm.

"I should ask my dad, he is the funeral director here but is out for the afternoon." Thinking for a second, "Oh what the heck, come on with me." The young man leading the way down the corridor to the rear of the funeral home.

"Thank you." Danielle and Annie followed the young man to the rear of the building and into a very modern looking and clean room. There on a sterile stainless steel table was the remains of Peter Jamison covered with a pale green sheet. The young man uncovered the head and Annie snapped two pictures, front and side.

As the three walked back to the main foyer, the state coroner two man team was arriving. Annie leaned toward the young man, "Best they don't know why we were here."

"You right, keeps my neck out of trouble." Turning to shake both women's hands, the young man thanked them for coming in, "I will pass the information on to my father and I'm sure he would be happy to donate to your cause. It's sounds very worthwhile. Good afternoon ladies."

Getting into their car, "That was easy and a little too close." Danielle was smiling at how smoothly things at the funeral home had gone.

"Love the young man's quick thinking." Annie checking her phone again for any messages from Eyal - none.


	3. Not Our Sunset

The cabin Annie and Danielle were staying was of course log but only rustic from the exterior, inside was a modern well furnished cozy home. A large stone gas fire-place dominated the great room; the kitchen was well equipped with up-to-date appliances and an island type bar to divide it from the great room. There were two bedrooms and a bath to one side and steps by the front door leading to an open roomy loft. One could stand at the railing of the loft and view the main room and kitchen. The interior walls were sheet rocked and painted a light avocado green, giving a feeling of the great outdoors. To say the least, Annie and Danielle were not roughing it.

Night was close at hand, the sun was gradually sinking into the blue Pacific Ocean with Danielle and Annie sitting on the front porch. Butch was resting beside Danielle on a large glider with his head on her lap as she gently stroked his ears and under his chin. A slight breeze was blowing off the ocean giving the evening air a bit of a chill.

"Beautiful sunset isn't it." Annie taking a slip of her rum toddy and loving the picturesque view.

"Too bad it's not our sunset." Came the mellow deep voice of the man she knew all too well.

Annie turning her head to see the devilishly smile of one tall dark and handsome Eyal Lavin. "Hell, where did you come from?"

"Around back. Got your message." He was climbing over the rail to join the ladies on the porch.

Danielle looking in total astonishment at the stranger that Annie seemed to know. With his charming refinement, Eyal picked up Danielle's hand and kissing the top, "You must be Danielle."

"Yes I am but I'm at a disadvantage here." With a slight blush and faint smile.

"Sorry, I'm Eyal Lavin an old friend of Annie's." Pulling a chair closer to the two women, "Your guard dog is not very protective." Eyal scratching Butch's head.

"He has been wounded, not feeling very well." Danielle smiled at how kind Eyal was treating Butch.

"How did you find me?"

"Come on Annie, you know the answer." He nodding in her direction.

"My cell phone, damn I should have known. The e-mail message wasn't urgent why did you make the extensive trip out here?"

"Annie I haven't heard from you in four months and then suddenly out of the blue I get a message to call you. Something is up right? Call it my sixth sense, besides I was already in southern California no big detour."

"You two must have things to talk about, Butch and I are going inside, it is getting a little chilly out here. Pleasure to meet you Eyal, hope to see more of you." Danielle was taken with Eyal, what she saw of this man she really liked, Annie needed help and he came.

"The pleasure is all mine and you will be seeing more of me I'm sure." Eyal standing as she and Butch went into the cabin.

"Okay, who's questions are going to be answered first?" Annie looking to Eyal with a small twinge of excitement at seeing him again. It felt so normal to be near him, it was a wonderful feeling.

"Why was I California and not sailing the Aegean Sea in my boat?" Eyal tilting his head with that I know a secret type smirk.

"Yeah, that was the question. How come you know what I'm about to say?"

"It's a spy's sixth sense. I was on an errand for Joan Campbell. Been here in the states for a little over a week now."

"You green badge for the CIA now?"

"Let's just say I'm building some very good connections. Now tell me, why you wanted to chat. You going tell me that you're leaving Auggie and want to come away with me and we sail the seas together." Eyal raising one eye brow with that alluring sexy smile and twinkling eyes.

"Big flirt - but how did you know Auggie and I are an item?"

"He was radiating all kinds of signals back in Amsterdam, I knew it was only a matter of time. He confirmed it last week at lunch, not in so many words but was questioning the extent of our relationship. The man is a bit jealous."

"So what did you tell him."

"That we were totally hot for each other's bodies and couldn't keep our hands off every time we met and there was amazing wonderful sex that sent us both over the moon."

"You did not!"

"Hell a man can dream can't he." Eyal was back to flirting with Annie, "No I didn't tell him anything, that is up to you, not me. Now that the Auggie's love affair is out in the open, what did you want to chat about."

Annie was noticing how very attractive Eyal was looking, months spent on his boat and he had beautiful tan and little longer hair along with a well manicured scruff. He gave the air of a confident uninhibited mysterious man of the world and such a handsome man in a roughish sort of way with those mystifying, seductive dark eyes. She loved the way his thick black wavy hair just covered the top of his ears and she imagined running her fingers through his hair - when suddenly she had to pull out of her dream.

"You guys want a rum toddy?" Danielle was standing in the doorway.

"That would be nice, thank you." Eyal was quick to answer.

"Be back in a sec." Danielle vanished into the cabin.

"Annie, you were about to say..."

"Before we get to that, I don't appreciate Auggie pumping you for information about me. Eyal we are not having a very easy road and thank you for not telling him anything."

"Annie whatever is between us is strictly between us and no one else's concern. Trust me on that."

"I do."

"And now I pronounce us friend and friend." Eyal lightning up the conversation, he knew something was wrong with the Annie and Auggie romance the day he had lunch with Auggie. Way to many questions from Auggie.

Danielle reappearing on the porch, "Here we go, two super rum toddies." Handing the drinks to Eyal and Annie, "Think I'll take a short walk, such a pretty evening."

"I wish you wouldn't." Eyal spoke with a touch of concern. "I understand there was a stabbing out here the other night. I think Annie would feel better if you hung around the house."

"How did you know about the murder?" Annie was always amazed with what Eyal knew. This Israeli spy was forever so well-informed, she loved the way he operated.

"Small town, what else is there to talk about to a stranger looking for directions."

"You didn't need to get directions." Annie said with a scoff.

'I know but how else was I going to find out the local news, might be interesting."

"He's right Danielle, stay with us and I'll fill you both in. First, Eyal is a trusted friend of mine for the past three years and a Mossad agent."

"Ex"

"Right, ex-agent and he may hold a clue to Jamison's murder." Annie finding her phone and paging to the Greek that was written on the back of a picture she had found. "Greek isn't one of my language."

Eyal reading, smiled and cocking his head toward Annie, "My beloved husband and I on holiday, June 2006."

"So we know his is Greek." Danielle smile.

"All we know is his wife can speak Greek but so do a great many people from other countries around the Mediterranean." Annie was nicely telling her sister not to jump to conclusion in a polite way.

"Show him the picture we took at the funeral home today." Danielle was eager to get involved.

Eyal looking closely at both the front and side pictures of a dead Jamison spoke in Hebrew, "He was a target."

"What?" Danielle asked.

"I'm sorry, I talk to myself in Hebrew, an old habit I can't break. No, I don't think I know this man." Eyal knowing full well that Annie knew what he had said and by speaking in Hebrew as a signal not to carry the conversation any further in front of Danielle. At least until he had a chance to talk with Annie alone.

"Guess we have hit a dead-end, have to wait for the Sheriff's department." Annie was changing the subject, "Where are you staying, you can bunk here if you wish."

"Good, glad you asked. I'll just go get my truck, it's parked down the road near the guardrail." Eyal was headed off the porch.

"Truck, you driving a truck and parked so far away?"

"Yeah, nice Ford pickup - blending in." Eyal call back over his shoulder, "Little on-foot recon, layer of the land and all that stuff."

"What was he talking about the layer of the land?" Danielle watching the tall man jog back down the road.

"That is the Mossad in him, exploring the area before hand to see what he may be getting into. Something I also do in the field, it is a precaution."

Later that night, after Danielle had gone to sleep, Eyal and Annie sat on the porch steps talking. She showed him the business card she had found and he was filling her in on his knowing the dead man. The weather was turning real chilly, Eyal had found a throw blanket and wrapped around both of their shoulders as they sat close.

"Thanks for the update, where do we go from here? I can't stop with just this, knowing this much." Annie glazing out at the night and tiny stars dotting the black sky.

"The state guys will have a tough time with the ID of the victim may take weeks so that gives us some leeway. You said the Sheriff is an alright person?" Eyal wanting to discover why his once target had been murdered and if there was some connection to Jamison's previous life.

"Jim Southerland, yeah I think he is, an ex-LAPD investigator. Move up here for family reasons." Annie watching Eyal's face as he was also glazing at the stars.

"I want to get into the cabin before the state boys haul everything off." Eyal was thinking ahead.

"I'll call the Sheriff in the morning, keep things on the up and up and give you a chance to read him, see if I'm right on my intuition." Annie touching Eyal leg. "I'm thankful you came Eyal."

"I was in the neighborhood." Sliding his arm around her back and giving a slight hug.

"You call southern California being in the neighborhood."

"Yeah, same side of the world and on the same coast." Eyal bumped her shoulder gently.

She playfully reached up to mess with his hair, "You're something else."

Turning his head with a sensual grin and sparkle in his eyes, "You keep that up and it could lead to something fantastic."

"Yeah what."

With his arm around her back and pulling Annie a little closer slowly leaning to whisper in her ear. "When it will mean more than just sex Neshema. Come on, time for us to call it a night." He kissing sweetly on the cheek.

Lying in her bed that night, Annie was wishing for more from Eyal, she knew she had feelings for him and now having trouble with Auggie. In her heart she knew the brief fling with Auggie was over. Anne was coming to terms with what she had pushed aside for years - wanting to be with this Israeli more - more than friends but was he wanting more or was friendship all he needed. When he had said, 'When it will mean more...' was he talking about her or him - maybe both of them. Closing her eyes, she was happy he was there in the cabin, he had come to help her - again.


	4. Shots Fired

Early morning coffee smell filled the cabin and drifted up to the loft where was Eyal still sleeping very peacefully in a double bed that accommodates his 6'2" frame nicely. He shifted slightly to turned his head and gradually open his eyes, staring at him with a cold black nose and brown eyes was Butch with his tail wagging and quickly giving Eyal several licks on the face.

"Morning to you too." Eyal patting the dog's good shoulder. Swing his legs around to rest on the floor, he focuses the eyes between the rails on Danielle in the kitchen fixing breakfast. Running his hand through his hair and then over his face he watched Annie hobble into the main room.

"Good morning sunshine." Annie looking up and smiled at Eyal who was now standing looking down into the great room. "Bathroom is all clear. Clean towels on the top shelf." She was moving toward the huge stone fire-place to turn up the gas logs, there was a bit of a chill in the cabin. The weather for the middle of March was mixed with pleasant days but mostly cool rainy days and this morning was no exception - rainy.

"Hi Neshema, sleep well." Eyal was not looking for an answer - he grabbed his jeans and a clean sweat shirt, underwear, toothbrush and headed down the steps and to the bathroom.

Annie had set the table and Danielle was pouring coffee when Eyal emerged from the bathroom ready to eat. The three sitting at the table, Danielle passing a large plate of eggs, bacon and sausage, a bowl of home fries and biscuits.

"You are feeding an army Danielle?" Eyal was heaping on his plate a nice portion of each.

"A hardy breakfast is the best way to start a day." Danielle turning to Annie, "Michael called late last night, Katia has come down with the flu. Sorry I'm got to drive back to San Jose today. I don't want to leave you here."

"Don't worry, I'll stay with her. I want to take a little break anyway from work and a rain filled escape is just what I need." He knew Annie wanted to stay, work on the Jamison murder case and so did he - unfinished business and unanswered questions.

"I'll be fine Danielle, one thing for sure I'll be eating well - Eyal is an excellent cook." Annie was somewhat glad her sister was planning on leaving, she hated keeping things from Danielle but it was for the best. She loves her sister and trusted her but still there was the veil of secrets pertaining to Annie's work and now carrying over to Jamison's murder and the connection to Eyal.

"I'm going to take Butch with me, the dog needs a home and the girls need a pet."

"That's a wonderful idea, yeah they will love Butch." Annie helping clear the breakfast dishes with Eyal's help.

Her belongs loaded in the car, Butch riding shotgun, Danielle was off for her long drive south. Watching the car disappear in the light fog which had settled, Eyal turned to Annie, "Hope her little girl will be alright."

Annie laughed, "Katia is not sick. It's my sister playing matchmaker. If she really had the flu Danielle would have been out of here last night and you would had to cook breakfast."

With a chuckle and shaking his head, "You know your sister."

"Yeah I do. She has been trying to set me up for years."

"She doesn't know about Auggie?"

Annie looking at Eyal with a tiny grim, "No." Looking out at the ocean which was obscured because of thick fog just off shore, thinking about the reason she had for not telling her sister - maybe she knew in her heart it wasn't real.

"Let's go inside - it is chilly and damp out here." Eyal placing his hand on the small of her back and guided her gingerly into the cabin.

"You still want to go next door? What do you think you'll find in Jamison's cabin?" Annie was pouring more coffee and the two set at the dining table.

"I want to get that picture of him with his wife, a man in deep hiding doesn't keep any personal items of his past - way too dangerous. We are going to need local help with our digging, what about this Sheriff Southerland? You trust him?"

"Don't know - I think we can. He wasn't too happy about the state boys becoming involved but his department wasn't equipment to handle the detail characteristic of trace evidence and forensic. I don't think we have any choice. Should I give him a call?"

"Go ahead, we'll roll the dice and see what happens." Eyal with a nod of consent.

The fog was lifting by the time a black Dodge Challenger with a powerful Hemi V8 rumbled down the gravel road and pulled into the driveway beside the end cabin behind a dark blue Ford 150 pickup. Softly tapping on the door, Eyal opened it to a tall slender man with jeans, blue Seattle Seahawks sweat shirt and brown leather jacket.

"I'm Sheriff Southerland, is Ms. Annie Walker here?"

"Hello, I'm Eyal Lavin and please come in. Can't we get you some coffee".

"Yes thanks, black." Seeing Annie sitting at the table he took a seat, taking off his jacket.

"Weather turned on us today." Eyal placing a mug before him and pouring a hot cup of coffee.

"Yeah, you never know about this time of year. So tell me what's shaking down?" Jim holding his hands around the hot mug.

"Remember me telling you about a friend of mine that could translate the Greek?" Annie smiling.

"Mossad." looking at Eyal and pointing with his thumb, "I take it this is the friend." reaching over shaking Eyal's hand, "This is great you're here."

"Annie tells me the state crime scene unit will be checking out the house where the victim lived and I would like to have a look around before that happens."

"This murder has international involvement right?"

"Yes it does and we are going to need your help. Annie also tells me you ex-LAPD, you still have a few connections?" Eyal was feeling out Jim as to his desire to be involved.

"I'm not at all happy with turning this over to the state boys because I'll be given the cold lock out. A small town Sheriff has got to be a country bumpkin. Plus I don't think they have the resources to handle any international investigation without calling in the FBI or CIA and that won't be a top priority - agency turf battles. Sure, I'll be glad to lend a hand but don't know what I can do."

Annie picking up a donut that was in a box on the table, "Here have one." Shoving to box toward Jim, "You are trusted around here and people would be more willing to talk with you that either one of us or state guys. We are guessing this was a paid hit and maybe locals were the ones hired."

"You said it was international, why? Anything to do with the Greek picture?" Southerland was asking.

Eyal also reaching for a donut, "A great deal to do with the picture and I want to take a look at it. Let me give you the background. Your victim's name is Filip Jovanovic a Montenegro national and a brilliant electronic and data control engineer. He was employed as chief engineer with Blu Brillare Elettronica, an Italian data control and electronic manfacturing company supplying components to Israel for their guidance system in missiles using Israeli engineering and specifications."

"He was very unassuming, seem to be a simple minded man but pleasant." Jim was taking another donut and another mug of coffee.

"When you go into deep hiding as he did, you change your entire being, looks, speech, mannerism - becoming the opposite - a totally different person with a new location and new identity. That is why I want to take a closer look at that picture. It is something from his past he should not be holding on to."

"You said you knew him?"

"Back in 2007 I was given the mission to find the leak of data specifications for our missiles guidance systems and we believed it to be within the manfacturing company. After collection all the intel, the assumption was drawn that the information was being passed by Filip Jovanovich's wife who had Russian ties. We were half right. Nada, his wife, was from Belgrade, Serbia and a total knock out. Super gorgeous, highly fashionable and enjoyed a lavish life style. She was everything an average man could only dream of and she was a plant by the Russian. Her job was to seduce Filip to fall in love with her and spend money and she was good at both. The bonus for the Russian was they got married. Her appetite for more and more expensive stuff started putting Filip in a financial bind - perfect for recruitment."

"So he was the leak."

"Yeah, sold out for two million Euros." Eyal pouring himself another mug of coffee, "Thinking the wife was the source, my cover was an upscale Europe antique and art dealer helping her with the furnishing of their newly purchased villa on the Greek coast. Didn't take very long before all indications pointed to Filip. By the time we were ready to nab him for treason, he had vanished and Nada was brutally murdered."

"And the two million?"

"Vanished also." Eyal standing up and walked over to the window, looking out at the light rain, "My guess that is what they are after, the two million. It wouldn't be the Russian, they had already received the data specification they wanted and payment rendered."

"What, someone else that knew about the two million but who?" Annie was asking.

Turning back to look at the two sitting at the table and shaking his head, "Haven't a clue and that's where our work begins."

Jim standing, "Thanks for including me and of course I do what I can. Let's take another look at his cabin."

Stepping out front, Annie admired the black Challenger, "Nice ride, your personal car?"

"Nope, the baby is fully equip - blue lights and all. I have to play cowboy at least once a week and drive her, the guys back at the station have named her _Lady Midnight_."

Entering the cabin, "Someone has been here, the picture is gone." Annie walking to the mantle.

"Damn, well at lease you have a picture now all we need is a computer guru to enhance the image." Eyal was shifting through hunting and fishing and some organic gardening magazines.

"Got you covered on that one, our dispatcher is our resident computer expert and taking graduate courses in computer technology. What should we be looking for, anything not normal to a simple minded man."

"Precisely." Eyal picking up an American classic novel, _The French Lieutenant's Women._ Flipping through the pages, he noticed different words had tiny marks beside them. Just as he was ready to say something, the door swung open and two men appeared.

Everyone was caught by surprise, and Jim pulled his gun and yelled out "Sheriff stop where you are."

One man pulling his gun and aiming at Annie - instinctively Eyal quickly stepped between them shielding Annie from the gunman. The man taking the shot at a moving Eyal but missed. Trying to fire off another shot as he turned to run out the door following his buddy that was half way to their waiting car. Jim had fired one shot at the second man running through the door. When reaching the door before Eyal, Jim fired off another shot but missing both men as they jumped into an idling car - speeding away.

Eyal pitching the book to Annie and in Hebrew yelling, "Hide it." followed Jim out the door.

Jim running into the road, firing off two more shots at the fleeing car and Eyal reaching to the edge of the road as Jim was running to his car and Eyal watched the fleeing car make a clean get-away.

Annie on one crutch had move to stand next to Eyal. He looked at her and again in Hebrew, "You got the book?"

She nodded yes, "Where is your gun?"

"Back at the cabin, who in the hell would think we would have a shot-out now. Remind me to keep my gun with me from now on." As they took a few more steps onto the gravel road.

Eyal catching Annie as she stumbled a bit and both watched Jim pull his car to the front of the cabin and park. "You guys okay."

"Just fine and dandy." Annie answered.

"Backup is on the way and I've issued a BOLO but I think that is hopeless. We don't have the man power."

"Wonder who they are? Have you ever seen them before?" Annie asking the simple question.

"Nope, they must have come back to do some more searching."

"Nothing like dumb criminals to come during daylight hours." Eyal holding Annie by the arm as she tried to balance herself on one crutch.


	5. Music of the Night

Early that evening, Annie was stretched out on the sofa with her throbbing ankle propped up, way too much hobbling around that day. She had the novel from Jamison's house and a legal pad, going through the book, page by page, writing down each word and the type of marking beside the word as well as the page number. The pages of the book had been well coded, now it was up to Annie and Eyal to decipher the code.

Eyal at the table with his laptop checking something and e-mail, looking over at Annie, "You feeling like a WWII cryptologist yet?"

"Yeah, I now have an appreciation for their work - damn tedious."

Eyal closing his laptop and walking over to the window, "its stop raining. Still a little light left, think I'll take a walk next door." Eyal putting on his jacket.

"Why, what else is over there?"

"Something is bugging me."

"What?" Annie putting her legal pad down on the sofa beside her.

"Organic gardening." He was quickly out the door leaving Annie with a puzzled look on her face.

It didn't take long for Eyal to return. Coming back from his fact-finding tour of next door, "As I thought, no gardening in the back."

"What are you talking about?"

"There were several of these magazines in the main room and that bugged me." Laying '_Organic Gardening Today'_ on the coffee table in front of Annie. "His property is way to shady for gardening unless growing mushrooms. I went around back to check for any garden site to make sure."

"So what does that mean?"

"Don't know but something more to study. Let me ask you another question. When you checked Jamison's pockets did you find a cell phone?"

"No. Come to think of it there was no cell on him." Annie started to think about what could have happened to his phone - maybe he didn't have one.

"I don't remember seeing a land line in his cabin, did you?" Eyal sitting on the sofa beside Annie and looking at the notes she was making on the legal pad.

"Nope, there was not phone in his cabin either, strange a man without a phone isn't it?"

"Way to strange. Someone must have taken his cell phone but why? Also been thinking that a man as brilliant as Filip Jovanovic was and didn't have a computer - a laptop or at least an IPad. Even if he was portraying being a simple minded man he should have had a computer."

"They must have taken the computer too thinking it had information about where the two million is stash." Annie was looking at her watch, she was getting hungry.

"Yeah, could be. Let's take a break Neshema, I saw a family type restaurant up on the highway - get some burgers and beer."

"When did you start drinking beer?" Annie was happy that Eyal took the hint.

"When there is no wine in the house. Need to stop by a package store." Eyal helping Annie with her coat.

_The Bull Pit_ was brimming with business on this Saturday evening as Eyal pulled the Ford truck into the parking lot. Typical country cinder block building painted tan with dark red trim, a flat roof with a large sign advertising the best ribs on the west coast.

"Time for some real down home cooking." Eyal helping Annie out of the truck and holding her crutches.

"This whole picture doesn't seem like you, it's too...What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Country. You know I love good food and some of these out-of-the-way establishments have the best food around. Come Neshema, let's see if we outsiders can blend in."

As they entered the restaurant, Sheriff Southland and his family were leaving.

"Hey good evening." Jim with a smile, "Pleasant surprise. I want you to meet my family, Nicole my wife and this is Teddy my oldest and Scott." Holding his arm around his wife's waist, "This is the couple I was telling you about, Eyal and Annie Walker."

"Oh you are staying at the Brewster's cabin up on Ridge Lane. Sorry about your ankle, hope it's mending well." Nicole, a pretty and very pregnant lady was shaking Annie's hand.

"Very well, thank you." Annie smiling at Nicole.

"Such dreadful happening up there the other night, hope it hasn't put a bad shadow over our little town." Nicole was grabbing the youngest hand as he was beginning to act up a bit - tired. "Look it was real nice to meet you but I have to get him out to the car before he makes a scene." She taking both boys and headed out of the restaurant.

Jim leans very close to Annie and Eyal, "Word is you two are a couple, boyfriend came help so the sister could get back to her family. People around here wouldn't take to having a foreign spy in their midst."

"Cover works for me." Eyal said with a grin.

Jim nodded, "The ribs are great but so is the pot roast. Have a good night."

"Okay my little sugar pumpkin let's find a seat." Eyal looking around the room.

"You're enjoying this couple thing way too much." Annie smirking at Eyal.

"Yeah - I am." Eyal with his hand on her back slowly walking to a table.

They reviewed the menu and decided on the pot roast with the potatoes and carrots, baked apples and coffee. They were halfway through their meal when a middle aged man and woman came over to greet them.

"Hello, my name is Amelia Kidd and this is my husband Fred. We saw you talking with the Sheriff and assumed you were the couple staying up on Ridge Lane."

"Yes, that is us." Eyal half standing, "I'm Eyal and this is Annie."

"Eyal, that is a different name. I don't believe I've ever heard it before."

"It is Biblical."

"Oh I think that's wonderful. We run the general store in town. If we can ever help you please stop in." Looking at Annie, "We are so sorry you had such an awful experience about finding Mr. Jamison. It's a shame, he was a pleasant gentleman, a regular customer of ours. Always had his dog with him, he loved that dog. Wonder what's going to happen with Butch now?"

"My sister is taking the dog. She has two children that have played with the dog during their stay in the summer. The dog will have a good home." Annie was happy that Jamison was so well respected for someone to care about his dog.

"That's wonderful news, the dog was such a friendly animal."

"Do you know if Mr. Jamison had a garden somewhere? My sister through he might since he would give them fresh vegetables during the summer?" Annie was asking the question she knew Eyal wanted to ask.

"I don't think so. His purchases from our store were more for home repair and supplies. Don't believe he ever visited our garden section." Amelia was answering Annie's question, "We have a grand garden section too."

"He like those computer games Amelia." Fred cut into the conversation, "The action type games, mostly the ones with airplanes and dogfights. He was a kid at heart."

"We need to go Fred and let these good folks have their dinner. It was nice talking with you. Enjoy your meal, good evening." Both Fred and Amelia smiled cordially before leaving.

Annie watching as they departed, then scrunching up her face to Eyal, "It's Biblical."

"Sure, Eyal is Hebrew so it's got to be Biblical." Both of them laughing. "Looks like we are blending into the woodwork - that's good and with a few questions also answered."

After dinner, they drove around town sort of getting the feel of the local area. There was the usual, bank, hardware, tractor supply, drug store, a Dodge dealership and chain grocery store and what Eyal was looking for, a package store.

"I'll just be a minute, need to get some wine in the house." Eyal slipping out of the truck and walking into another busy establishment for Saturday night. Returning to the truck, "To bad you are on crutches Neshema, there is a dance hall just outside of town, got live music and should be jumping."

"You really are taking this small town living to heart." Annie was joking again.

"After a few drinks, who knows what someone is willing to tell." Eyal starting up the Ford.

"So are we going?"

"Not tonight Neshema, I have to be the caring boyfriend. Take you home and off that ankle. You would be amazed at how many people know about your broken ankle - phone lines must be burning up around here."

The night was turning exceedingly chilly as dark clouds were rolling in from the ocean. All the cabins along the gravel road leading to their cabin were dark.

"Kind of spooky isn't it." Annie was watching the headlights of the truck cut through a thin fog and darkness of the night.

"Good night to stay in by the fire. I saw a TV - is it working."

"Yes and no, only hooked up to a DVD player and rather large collection of all types of movies and shows."

"Wine, fire and a movie, sounds like an entertaining night to me." Eyal helping Annie up the three steps to the porch and opening the door. "Find what movie you want to watch and I'll fix us some wine." Eyal taking Annie's coat and hang both up on hooks beside the front door and bolts the door.

"I'm going to get on something a more comfortable, a little larger and sloppy. These jeans and my cast don't mix well at all. While I'm changing you find the movie, anything is good with me." Annie was hobbling into her bedroom to change, she was feeling at ease around Eyal, he may have an alluring way about him but was also a gentleman. She later emerge wearing light gray PJs, on the top was printed a cute cat with a big pink bow and _'Sweet Dreams_' - the bottoms were decorated with kittens and musical notes.

Eyal had turned up the flames on fire and the room was filled with a warm glow, he had on the coffee table an opened bottle of imported red wine and two juice glasses - no wine glasses in the cabin. He had also slid the television into a position for easy viewing from the sofa and ottoman for Annie to rest her ankle.

"All set up Neshema." He taking her crutches as she ease down on the sofa, "I picked out two DVDs I like, still your choice."

The two DVDs was what Annie had imagine was Eyal's taste, sophisticated. A completely different evening than one she would spent with Auggie - he was more beer and slack-stick comedy type person.

"This one, _Phantom of the Opera,_ I've never watched it before but love the song _Music of the Night._" Annie handing the DVD to Eyal.

"Wonderful choice. I've seen it live and has a thrilling opening. This huge chandelier comes flying just above the audience's heads and crashes on stage. I've never seen the movie but the stage performance is magnificent." Eyal relaxing on the sofa with the remote in his hand.

"Where was that, here in the states?"

"No in London at the Royal Albert Hall, an exquisitely charming place for being so large." Eyal poured two glasses of wine and click the remote, the television screen came alive and two world traveled spies settled down in some remote little cabin in the Pacific Northwest for a restful evening.

As the credits started to roll on the screen, Eyal clicked off the TV, "That was well done and very enjoyable."

"I love the scene when they were in the boat, like a star-crossed love affair - one of those forbidden loves." Annie taking another slip of her wine and holding the glass for Eyal to refill, she didn't want to evening to end.

"Like ours would be - a forbidden love affair."

"If we were having a love affair, yeah it would be forbidden. You my Israeli are off-limits." Annie was slightly stun by Eyal's remark but she wasn't to dismiss it but play it out, it was intriguing to her and she felt flatted.

"CIA pretty much controls your life, you really don't have the freedom to choice your lover." Eyal was refreshing his wine and moved a little closer to Annie.

"Why are you so straight forward and always correct? Yeah, CIA wants to know everything about my personal life and it sucks."

"Because being spies is just another weapon in their great arsenal and the human element is ignored. That is one reason I quit Mossad."

Annie was wanting to explore more the reason he left Mossad but knew he would just shut down - whatever the reason it was personal to Eyal. There was a feeling of candidness and Annie decided to take another avenue, the what if.

"What if things were different - that it wouldn't be a forbidden relationship?"

"You want to play the fantasy game?" Eyal lowing his shoulder and leaning closer to Annie with his mischievous smile.

"Why not could be fun."

Eyal leaning back resting his turned head on the back of the sofa gazing at Annie with those enticing seductive eyes, "Okay, let's see, how I would woo my lady love. I would bring her flowers, charming candle light dinners with fine wine and food, long moon lit walks along white sandy beach with blue surf gently tapping our toes, nights of wonderful music and dancing on a terrace somewhere on the French Riviera, oh yes must include a long weekend of sailing the Greek islands and F1 races."

"F1 races?" Annie interrupted Eyal's fantasy love affair.

"Nothing more romantic than fast cars, champagne and a weekend in Monaco." He smiled at her, "Now to continue."

"There is more?"

"Of course, close your eyes and enjoy the journey. An African safari sightseeing tour in Kenya and romantic nights under brightly shining stars, skiing in the Swiss Alps with hot rum toddies and warm fire at day's end. Can't leave out panning for gold in Alaska or long river cruises thru Eastern Europe."

"You are such a romantic that was a beautiful journey." Annie was loving Eyal's imagination or was it the real Eyal. She could invasion Eyal with ease in each setting he was painting and having a hard time placing Auggie in any of them.

Eyal reached over to Annie and lightly touching her face, "You disservice the best this world has to offer Neshema and I would love to be the man to hand it to you."

She moved closer, inviting Eyal for more and he tenderly kiss her as she put her hand around the back of his head, the kiss become passionate, and a truly loving and dear kiss. Slowly breaking away, Eyal brushed a few strands of hair from her face, "Timing is not right Neshema. We should stop before we do something you will regret."

"That I would regret?" Annie questioning his choice of words.

"I would never regret making love to you Neshema. Timing is everything and our time will come."

Annie knew he was right but that didn't stop her from wanting him to hold her, making her feel like a desirable woman but his eyes said it all, there was growing deep feelings for both of them.


	6. A 'Naked Lady' Sunday

Sunday morning and something strange was happening, the sun was shining. Eyal was awake early and whipping up a traditional Israeli breakfast of pouched eggs, chopped salad with lemon and olive dressing and different cheese along with orange juice and coffee.

"Good morning Eyal, it all smells so delicious."

"Hi Neshema, have a seat and enjoy." Eyal bring her a fresh cup of coffee.

"So what is on the agenda today? Should we do more blending and attend church service." Annie taking her first slip of morning coffee.

"Hadn't thought about it but it's a good idea, people love to stand around after church and chat with new faces. We could double-check if Jamison had a garden plot someplace else and more useful tidbits of information - like if he had any close friends. I saw hunting and fishing magazines perhaps a good fishing buddy." He was placing the filled breakfast plates on the table.

"So what type of church?" Taking a bite of the Israeli salad, Annie nodded, "Hmmm... This is good."

"My guess would be the largest one, I remember seeing one not far from the bank."

"Are you okay with going to a Christian church?"

"Sure why not. Wouldn't you be okay with attending a synagogue?"

"I would be fine with it and I have before. I guess that answers my foolish question." Annie was enjoying her delightful breakfast.

"It wasn't foolish, it was considerate." Eyal sweetly remarked - appreciative of Annie's soft side.

After breakfast, Annie dressed in a royal blue color jersey dress with a flared skirt, three-quarter sleeves and cowl neckline. She finished off the outfit with a thin black belt, a black flat with a tiny silver buckle, no stilettos with a clumsy cast and tasteful silver oblong Filigree drop earrings. Eyal looked dashing in gray suit, light pearl gray shirt and open neck.

"You look very handsome. Good you had a suit with you." Annie was admiring Eyal's choice.

"Thank you and same to you too - quite pretty even with your blue toned cast, color coördinated. Got two suits with me, remember I came from a job in southern California. Shall we my little sugar pumpkin go mingle with the locals."

Annie wanted to ask about the job but knew better, he wouldn't tell her anyway. She did know it was something for Joan Campbell and unofficial - CIA can't operate on American soil and Joan went outside of the walls of Langley. To many secrets around work, wonder if it had anything to do with Arthur, she would never know. That was one of the things she liked the most about Eyal, they didn't probe into each other's missions.

First Grace Methodist Church was filled as Eyal and Annie entering and being greeted by friendly faces and cheerful hellos. A pleasant young woman identified herself as church hostess and showed them a pew near the front. After the service, the pastor made a point to meet and greet the new comers and invited them to join in the fellowship hall for a cover dish luncheon social. The entire outing could not have been better, the people were congenial and information was flowing. Eyal was being his delightful charming self and everyone seems to fall in love with the visiting couple.

In the truck on their drive back to the cabin, "That when smoothly. Found out Jamison didn't have a garden and stayed pretty much to himself - no close friends. As for the hunting and fishing, he would go hunting with a club but not often." Eyal very pleased with what he had found out.

"He also has a mini-storage unit at one of those self storage places a few miles north of town." Annie has also found out an interesting piece of information.

"Nice work Annie. I don't get that one but did find out he is a regular customer at _Lazy Crazy Bar_ not far from our cabin, up on the main highway."

"Good, everyone wanted to talk about the murder - hot subject around town and about me finding the body. This place is a full fledge gossip mill." Annie was happy with the church outing. "I guess tomorrow we'll ask the Sheriff to get a search warrant for the mini-storage."

"Why, I can still pick a lock or two. No need to send up red flags, we still don't know who we are dealing with and what is in that storage unit very possibly be connected to my mission six years ago. I may not be with Mossad but still loyal to Israel. I want first look."

"Guess I'm still trying to play by the rules in spite of everything but yeah you are right, you should have first look."

The afternoon was absolutely lovely with temperatures in the upper sixties and gentle ocean breeze blowing, filling the air with the freshness of a pleasurable spring day. Once reaching the cabin and changing into jeans, Annie went back to her task of unraveling the code in Jamison's book and Eyal studying the organic gardening magazines for a clue, any clue.

"Much rather be relaxing on the porch with a _Naked Lady."_ Eyal turning a page in one of the magazines.

"Damn Eyal, you are getting brazen - I'm not getting undress for you."

"It's a rum drink Annie, just the right touch of sweet and tart. I'll make us some later tonight, expand your horizons." They both were laughing. Decoding research wasn't exactly what either one wanted to achieve when the weather was beckoning for reclining on the porch but they had a task to finalize and the sooner finished the better.

Long about four in the afternoon, Eyal had found a connection between the magazines, an advertisement for an organic gardening center about a hundred miles southeast, outside of Salem with chain outlets down the coast. Jamison had made several notes in the magazine, all pointing to the gardening center. It would be a two-hour drive and a good way to spend a day. He had no idea what he would find but wanted to have a visit, try to put some loose ends together. He was standing at the opened front door for a breath of fresh air when Annie's cell phone buzzed. He heard her answer, _'Hi Auggie'_ and decided to step out on to the porch and gave her some privacy.

Standing on the porch, he could tell from the tone in her voice when she answered the phone all was not all rosy between them. He liked Auggie okay and was grateful to him for reaching out to help with the rescue of Annie from the Russian prison. He at times wondered why Auggie would go outside of the CIA for help and realized that Annie was special to Auggie, more than a handler/agent association. Thinking back to the conversation between the three of them on the canal barge in Amsterdam, Eyal could feel there was a domineering aspect to Auggie's personality, a little overbearing and Annie was too much a free spirit to be control. That was what he loved about Annie - headstrong, she had confidence and determination. Eyal chuckled, could be why he still calls her Neshema - free spirit or maybe was it soul mate. Soon he could hear her voice becoming sharp and louder, there was an argument going on - than a loud _'Fine with me. It's over'_.

Eyal remained on the porch, waiting for Annie to call him back to work, giving her time to cool off, get her emotions under control or whatever. Glancing up the gravel road, he saw man walking toward their cabin, Annie's privacy would have to wait.

Walking into the cabin, "Is there any binoculars here?" Eyal noticed Annie with a few tears in her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Yeah. I think so, look in that chest over there. Why." Annie was quick to recover from her conversation with Auggie and interested in Eyal's request.

"Hunch. There is a man coming down the road and I think he is headed to the deck. I want to see what he is doing." Eyal retrieving the binoculars, "After he has started down to the beach, go on the porch to enjoy the weather and buzz me if anyone else approaching." Moving to the side door off the kitchen that lead to the driveway and woods beyond.

"You really have a bad feeling?" Annie was getting up to collect her crutches and follow Eyal's instructions.

"Yeah I do." Slipping his gun into his back belt, "Take your gun with you." Eyal quietly closing the side door as he slipped into cover of the woods.

Eyal's instinct were usually right on target, call it a spy's sixth sense. Finding her gun in the bedroom, she placed it in the back waistband of her jeans and limped to the front door, watched the man as he looked out toward the ocean and descend down the steps to the private beach below. She took up her position on a lounge chair with a magazine, placing her phone on her lap and settled back, feeling the cold hard metal of a gun against the small of her back. The afternoon was balmy, perfect time to relax on the porch - to bad she didn't bring a drink with her to half way enjoy her stake-out.

Twenty minutes passed before Eyal came from around the side of the cabin, mumbling to himself. Stepping onto the porch he took the magazine from Annie's hand and quickly wrote some letters and numbers on a page.

"The next time I'll take a piece of paper with me. He should be coming up the steps any minute now - so smile." Eyal taking a seat next to Annie somewhat slouching down in a relaxed position.

"Find out anything interesting?"

"Oh yeah. Here he comes." Sliding the binoculars behind his back and smiling at Annie.

When George Pappas reached to top of the landing deck he saw the couple sitting on the porch, he hesitated a second than move onto the road. As he passed, he waved and shouted, "Beautiful afternoon."

Eyal waving back, "Yes indeed - lovely day."

No other conversation as the man continued on to his cabin. Annie and Eyal watching him as he went inside.

"Now tell me what happen and what were you writing?" Annie with a titled head and questioning eyes.

"First, do you know his name?"

"George Pappas, he and his wife live here year round and that is his fishing boat tied up."

"Must be high tide now and remind me to check on the times of the tides for the past week and going forward. Now there was a large yacht that anchored next to his fishing boat. Pappas got on to the yacht and five minutes later got off with three other men all carrying boxes that he stored on his boat. They went back for a second time to unload more large packages and store them on the little fishing boat. Couldn't get the name on the yacht but did get the registration numbers off the bow. Need to have Jim check out the ownership tomorrow."

"Wonder what's in those boxes."

"Don't know but it will sit there until we have more information. I've got a good feel for this but need more intel. Okay my little sugar pumpkin..."

"Oh here we go again. What now."

"A little trip into town for an ice cream or banana split to share."

Annie cocking her head at Eyal, "And information on George Pappas."

"What would make you think that - maybe I'm trying to woo you." Eyal responded with a half grin.

"I know you to well."

"Guess you do Neshema, yeah you do." He was helping Annie to her feet. "You would think I could be more creative in trying to win your affections with just ice cream."

"The banana spilt helps."


	7. Antiques and Secrets

Early spring weather patterns are weird, after a beautiful sunny Sunday a Canadian cold front was moving in for the next several days, bringing with it early morning fog and later rain. Eyal sitting on the front porch steps with a hot cup of coffee watched as a pair of headlights gave off a white halo glow in the mist as the state crime lab van parked in front of Jamison's cabin and waited. Soon another set of glowing headlights pulled up, the Sheriff's patrol car and Jim Southerland in his uniform walked to the van, greeting the driver. After opening the cabin for the crime lab boys, Jim strolled next door to have a chat with Eyal.

"Morning Sheriff, figured you would be coming over got your coffee ready." Eyal holding up a mug of fresh hot coffee - black.

"Hell of a morning to be out and about. The fog in places is really ghastly." Taking his coffee and a long slip, standing to the side of Eyal with one foot on the second step.

"Got a favor to ask of you."

"Shoot, see if I can do it." Jim was interested as he knew Eyal had been digging. Why else would a Jewish ex-Mossad be socializing in a Methodist church.

Eyal pulled out of his pocket a piece of note paper with letters and numbers written down. "The registration number off an exceedingly large yacht that anchored off the private beach below us. Couldn't stay long because the receding tide would have grounded it."

"You think the yacht may have something to do with our murder case?"

"Not sure - curiosity, something out of the norm around here. It was a freaking big yacht."

"And his hunches are usually right on. Morning Jim." Annie was standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee.

"Did a lot of gut work myself. Morning Annie." Jim stuffing the piece of paper in his pocket. "Talking about checking on matters, our Greek picture turned up nothing. Can't understand why it was stolen out of the cabin, just a sentimental keep sake of a man and his wife."

"There was a reason why it was taken - it will come to light. Looks like the lab boys are hauling that old trunk out." Eyal taking the last swallow of his coffee.

"I would guess it just held clothes, when I inspected the bedroom the trunk was turned over and clothes throw everyplace." Annie stepped out onto the porch to watch the activity next door.

"Well they know what they are doing, remember they are the experts and we are just the good old boys from down the country." Jim with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"That will work to our advantage." Eyal standing up, "I need more coffee how about you?"

"No thanks, I've got to get back over there and play like I'm impressed. Oh, by the way, you two made rather nice impression at church yesterday." Tipping his hand to his hat, "Call you later with information on the numbers."

Looking for something long and thin, "Now what?" Annie was ready to move on as things were getting interesting. One thing for sure, being with Eyal was never boring, the man was exceedingly interesting and imaginative.

"We grab a breakfast to-go from the golden arches and find that mini storage unit. Do a little lock picking while the fog is still dense." Glancing at Annie, "What are you doing?"

Annie founding a yardstick, "Stretching, my leg is itching like hell. Come on, let's do some covert snooping."

Closing and blotting the front door, they left by the side and on their task to find what was in Jamison's storage unit.

"I'm sure you found out what unit he had." Eyal gulping down a sausage burrito and orange juice.

"Directly across from Herman Castle's unit. Told me he could always remember his unit - his lucky number 19." Annie was having an egg and cheese biscuit, also with orange juice.

"Wonder why 19." Eyal was only making conversation, he didn't care one way or the other.

"Probably the age he first got laid."

"Annie, damn I'm surprised at you! Got you mind on something interesting." Eyal almost choked on burrito because of Annie's remark.

"Just thinking he was a little late in life about getting some action." With a light chuckle and enjoying Eyal's reaction to her comment.

"Oh this conversation is going downhill fast. But okay - I'll bite, what should have been the proper age?" Eyal was playing along to see where it would lead.

"Yeah you right, we should stop before we start asking personal questions." Annie was not feeling a bit embarrassed.

Because of the thick fog, they passed the storage facility on the left and had to make a U-turn. There was a sign at the entrance giving a phone number to call for rental information. There was no one around as Eyal pulled the truck next to a neighboring unit to block any view from the highway. The dense fog provided great cover for them, completely hiding the truck for the road and had to be almost on the truck before it became visible. Eyal made short order of the lock picking process and they were amazed at what they found.

Peter Jamison or Filip Jovanovic had brought his past with him. To one side and next to the large garage type door was a gas-powered electrical generator with venting through a dryer flap to the outside. The interior had been divided into two rooms, one large and a smaller one. In the small room was a striking walnut four poster hand carved bed with night stand and a bachelor's chest. On the dresser was a picture of Peter's wife Nada. In the back of the unit was the larger room and on the floor was a lovely Persian wool rug, the anchor point for an attractively arranged living room with vintage lamps, antiques and expensive upholstered furniture. Fine tapestries and art work finished off the decorative setting. In a massive book-case were a collection of great classic and several photo albums with pictures of his family, his boyhood home and of course his wife.

"Poor man himself was a victim of a gorgeous seductive woman." Eyal looking through one of the albums and remembering how beautiful Nada was. He even had some fantasies about her back in 2007 when they were his mission.

Annie was scrutinizing a handsome hand painted chest with brass stripping and a tiny brass lock. "Over here Eyal, I need your lock picking skills."

Opening the chest, they found Euros, maybe close to three hundred thousand. "Part of his pay off." Annie picking up a small wrapped bundle. "You think this is all that is left of the two million?"

Eyal shrugging his shoulders, "Don't think so but where is the rest?"

"This is really getting complicated isn't it?" Annie putting the money back in the chest and closing the lid.

"Yeah, he sure paid the price for being hopeless in love. All of this still doesn't answer the question of why he was murdered." Eyal looking around the unit for any other clue, going through drawers being careful not the disturb anything, "I don't think we're going to find anything else here. Let us lock it back up and head back to the cabin."

"Fine, we need to get back to decrypting the codes in_ The French Lieutenant's Women._ When this is all over with, I want to read the book it looks very good."

"It is a very good book Annie, you will enjoy it. A wonderful love story with an unusual way to end the novel."

"So you've read the book?"

"The longer you are in the spy profession and endless periods down time with field missions, reading breaks the boredom. Now that is one of my favor pass times." Eyal driving back toward town.

"Looks like we have a long afternoon ahead of us, want to stop and get more food supplies and wine?"

"You must have read my mind." Eyal pulling into the local market as a light drizzle started. "Stay in the truck Neshema, I shouldn't be long."

Annie watched Eyal dart into the market and with a sigh, she pulled out her cell to check messages. None from Auggie, which was good sign and one from Danielle saying the girls love Butch. Putting her phone back she saw a woman pushing a cart filled with groceries to the car parked next to the truck. She smiled at the lady thinking she knows her. After the woman loaded the bags into her car, she raised an umbrella and turned to speak to Annie.

"Hello, I'm sure you don't remember me." The lady said with a sweet smile.

"Yes I do, from church yesterday but sorry, I'm lost on the name." Annie had powered down her window to speak with the lady.

"Isabella Kline and I'm amazed you remembered, there were so many meeting you. As for me, I've always had a difficult time remembering faces. I understand you were the one that found poor Mr. Jamison's body."

"Yes, such a dreadful thing."

"Annie, it is Annie isn't it?"

"Yeah. Annie Walker."

"Look, I may be way out of step here but we should talk. Things are happening up on Ridge Lane that...Well that are not right... I mean very dangerous."

"Tell me what is wrong." Annie curiosity was peaked.

"No, no not here, not in this town. My daughter is part of my concern... Her safety. Please would you and your husband meet us some place away from here like in Pacificview." Isabella was clearly uneasy. "I'm to the point I don't know where else to turn but I have to trust my intuition. There is something special about you and your husband, I can feel it."

"We'll meet with you. Give me the time and place and I promise I will not say anything about talking with you." Annie could tell this woman was dreadfully fearful of something - but what.

"There is a nice little diner on the other side of Pacificview on the main highway, it's called _Sea Gull Grill_. You can't miss it, there is a statue of a large sea gull in flight near the road - by the entrance to the parking lot. How about 7:00 tomorrow night? We can have dinner."

"Seven tomorrow night - we'll be there." Annie lightly touched her on the hand she had resting on the window opening.

"Thank you." Isabella smile a forced smile and got into her car to leave.

Five minutes later Eyal appeared carrying two bags of food, sliding into the truck, "Getting a little wicked out."

"Hello husband."

"What?" Eyal looking at Annie with a wrinkled forehead.

"We are now a married couple according to the locals."

"Yeah, liking this town better all the time. So my dear wife, you want to tell what happen while I was shopping." Eyal pulling the truck out into traffic and head to the cabin. Annie enlightens him about the conversation she had with Isabella Kline and his interest also perked up.

Another cold rainy night for Annie and Eyal but that didn't faze them. A night of Eyal's cooking, this time roasted chicken with lemon pepper, herb potatoes and a fresh salad, fine wine and warm fire. "What is on the slate for a movie tonight." Annie asking as she fixed the salad.

"How about a classic, _Chinatown_ with Jack Nicholson and Faye Dunaway. I like the read on the DVD jacket. A private eye mystery and I do love a good mystery."

"Yeah - like we are not in the center of one now." Annie placing the salad bowls on the table.

Another even of being close together, loving the precious minutes of being alone, just the two of them and growing feelings for each other and Eyal waiting for the right time which he knew in his heart would come.


	8. A Little Road Trip

Tuesday was no better - another dreary ass day filled with fog, rain and cold temperatures. Another round of hot coffee and another delicious breakfast prepared by Eyal, the two set at the table looking at the organic gardening magazines.

"I would like to drive down and have a glimpse at this store." Eyal showing Annie the notes Jamison had made in several magazines.

"What do you think you'll find?"

"Why Jamison was interested in organic gardening and he didn't have a garden. Perhaps he is connected to someone that works there." Eyal standing to get the pot of hot coffee for their refills.

"Thanks." Annie studying a page of the magazine and reading Jamison's notes. "His notes were made in Albanian which also is different; most Montenegro nationals speak Montenegrin, their official language. Who knows, he may be of Albanian lineage... So what does that tell you?"

"Who knows, just another piece of the puzzle. You ready for a little road trip Neshema?"

"Onward oh my mighty detective." Annie clearing the table and getting ready to head south.

On the two-hour drive to Salem, Annie openly talking about her family and her closeness with Danielle. How being an army brat the two sisters depended on one another for friendship and support. This was unusual for Annie as she kept her private life very close to the chest. Eyal had shared with her about his son Avi when they had been in Tel Aviv - the time she realized how much trust they had in each other. He had gone against Mossad protocol to give the intel jacket on Simon Fischer and this had deep meaning for her. She was having growing feelings for Eyal Lavin and couldn't control them all the while knowing he was a forbidden relationship by the CIA and she could jeopardize her job.

Reaching their destination, Eyal and Annie found Green Earth Organic Garden Center to be an average size retail business, nothing splendid or out of the ordinary. There were five employees all friendly and willing to chat and all local residents. There was a farmer's style market beside the building, empty now but waiting for the first spring vegetables.

"Dead end... Nothing here."

"We had a nice drive down and I welcome the break. You want to have a look around Salem before heading back." Annie was trying to cheer up Eyal with his frustrations for not finding any clues.

"Sure why not, love spending a day with my Neshema." Eyal hugging Annie around the shoulders as they started their little side trip of sightseeing and enjoying each other. Just a fun rainy day they had of being together.

That evening the rain was not letting up and the air was still cold, the temperature had taken a nose dive into the upper 30s. Pacificview is a fair size town of about 25,000 year round residents and growing greatly in the warm months of summer. The _Sea Gull Grill_ proved to be a scenic place like a page from the past - the front was an old 1950's diner's car resting on a cinder block foundation with a large Neon sign that could not missed. The interior was also a picture of the past, decorated in turquoise, stainless steel and black, booths on the front and a long counter with stools for customers. To one side of the counter had been cut an arched doorway leading to a back dining room, also decorated in the 50's style with more booths and tables. Isabella Kline was sitting at the counter waiting for them to arrive.

"Delighted you made it in such horrid weather." Sliding off her perch to greet Annie and Eyal, "I have a table for us in the back dining room, a little more private."

At a round table for six was three other people also waiting. Annie recognized one of them, the young man from the funeral home. Isabella motioning for them to be seated as the two young men showed their manners by standing until the ladies were seated.

"This is my daughter Tracy, she is a senior in high school and her boyfriend Nat Graylord, and this is their friend Josh Castle. Both boys or I should say young men are students at North Pacific Community College."

"Pleasure and I have met Nat before." Annie with a warm greeting, "This is my other half, Eyal Lavin."

"That is one reason I had the nerve to approach you, Nat had told me about your meeting at his father's funeral home." Isabella looking at the older waitress passing out menus and taking drink orders.

After the unsociable waitress left with everyone's dinner order, Isabella went on, "My nephew is a deputy with the Sheriff's department and at the scene the day you found Mr. Jamison's body. He told me you were no stranger to a crime scene and handled yourself like a genuine professional."

"Guess a bit of me has rubbed off on her; I do investigative work for the government." Eyal was saving Annie's cover and bring the focus on him and off Annie.

"You had said there was unusual happenings on Ridge Lane. Can you tell us what?" Annie speaking to Isabella but looking at Tracy thinking this pretty teenager held the answers.

Tracy glancing over to Nat, "We should start with last August, a week before summer vacation ended. At the beginning of summer, Nat and I had met Rose Lea Salvia. Her family owns the first cabin on Ridge Lane and spends the summer months there, they are from Boise, Idaho. Anyway, we introduced her to Josh and the four of us spent the entire summer together. Like I said, it was the last week before the end of summer vacation and we were having a party with some other friends down on Ridge Lane beach. We had built a large barn fire on the beach and just having a grand time when Sheriff Southerland shows up to run us off, saying it was a private beach. Rose Lea spoke up saying we had a right to be there because her family owns one of the cabins on Ridge Lane."

"That's when he got a bit spiteful telling us he would arrest all of us for breaking curfew." Nat jump in not leaving out any details.

"There is no curfew in our country." Isabella was adding to the story.

"Was the time the Sheriff showed up the same time as high tide?" Eyal asked.

"Yeah, thinking about it, yeah it was high tide." Josh answered the question.

"Go on with your story, we want to know what happened next." Annie encouraging them to keep going.

Nat was the next person to pick up the story, "The rest of the kids got into their cars and left leaving the four of us standing in the road. Walking toward Rose Lea' cabin we got the idea to find what was going on. There is a jagged rock formation jutting out right in front of Mr. Jamison's cabin. Perfect place to watch what is going on down on the beach. The four of us settled down there hidden from the road by low growing bushes and watch as the Sheriff flashed a signal light toward the ocean. Wasn't long before Mr. Pappas came walking down the road with a small flash light and went down on to the beach."

"That's when we could hear a deep roar of some powerful engines, and a large yacht pulled in next to Pappas' fishing boat." Josh was picking it up. "Once the yacht anchored, the Sheriff left and as he was driving out a panel van drove in."

"We were lying down so we wouldn't be seen." Tracy said, "My heart was beating a mile a minute. Three men got out the van and went down to the beach. That's when Rose Lea and I decided to head to her cabin and sit on the porch to watch from a safe distance."

"And you two stayed hidden to see what was happening?" Eyal asked, wanted more information.

Nat nodding to Josh, "We decided to play Stephen Holder - you know the detective from the TV show _The Killings_."

Both Annie and Eyal shook their head no.

"Anyway, we stayed and watch for a time being, they were unloading small crates from the yacht and placing them at the foot of the steps leading up to the landing in front of the last cabin. We kind of figured they were going to start hauling the crates up the step and loading the van - time for us to move on."

"When Nat and Josh came back to the porch and told what was going down, I suggested they follow the van, see where it went." Tracy's turn with continuing the story.

"My car is a dark green unlike a bright red one someone I know drives." Josh poking fun at Nat and Eyal looking at Annie. "So Nat and I took my car and drove out on the paved road and parked in a long driveway of a friend of ours. The van would have to past right in front of us, the only way out to the main highway. After about thirty minutes the van came by and we followed. It drove directly to the min-storage facility, the same place my dad has a unit."

"Did you see what unit they went to?" Eyal asking the questions.

"No, once the van turned in, we drove on, came back to met up with the girls." Josh finishing that part of the story.

"What is your father's unit number?" Annie remember talking with Herman Castle.

"Nineteen, his favor number, his high school football jersey number." Josh answered.

"But that is not all, tell them about what you saw this last January Nat." Isabella was trying to tie some loose ends.

"The funeral home also has a storage unit at the same place for our over flow of caskets. It was about 8:30 in the evening and I was there with the hearse to pick up a casket, another one of our employees was with me. We had just loaded the casket into the hearse and closed the unit's door when the same van we had seen parked across from ours at unit 17. We didn't hang around."

"How did you know it was the same van?" Eyal asked.

"Out of state plates, license plate number ending with 1016 - happens to be Tracy's birthday that's how I remembered." Nat winking at his girlfriend.

"You remember the state?" Eyal was still asking the questions.

"No, but the background was white. Sorry can't be of more help."

"The three of you have been very helpful and I must say brave. Isabella thank you for coming forward and I promise you, we will get to the bottom and fix it." Eyal was giving his reassurance that he would see this through. Annie nodded in agreement.

Leaving the diner and on their drive back Annie was the first to speak, "Think I know the motive of Jamison murder, that rock out cropping they described is the place I found his body. I bet he had been watching that yacht unloading for a long time and his hideaway sanctuary unit is within sight of unit 17."

"You are perhaps right but who did the killing and how does organic gardening fit it? Then there is Sheriff Southerland, how much of a role is he playing? Tomorrow Neshema, we have work to do."

On the silent drive back from Pacificview Eyal was deep in thought, the rain still steadily coming down and the constant slap, slap, slap of the windshield wipers put Annie into reflecting on the past week. Being with Eyal felt so right, so at ease, so loving. No loving couldn't the right word or could it. They had bonded somewhere in Europe, had forged a deep trust and she had feelings for him. With their goodbye in Amsterdam she was unsure if his asking her to run away with him was flirting or real. At that time she was wanting to put down roots and Auggie seems to have the stability - the staying power she needed, especially after Simon's death. Roots, did Eyal have roots, yes he has a son in Tel Aviv but he is living in Athens or maybe he is living in Washington she didn't know where he called home. A vagabond of the world, but he was always there when she needed him. She knew he respected her, never trying to control her. His calling her Neshema in Hebrew has two meanings, soul and the other spirit, which one did he mean, his soul mate or her free spirit. Looking over at him and smiling.

"Having your own fantasy Neshema? Hope I'm in your dream."

"You wish." She rebuffed him but why. Yes Eyal was a big flirt and she would have a quip about it but in reality Annie loved his attention, his flirtiest way. Was she frighten of letting her guard down because there was so much about the man she didn't know - the brooding warrior of the spy world.

"Home again - home again jiggity jig." Eyal parked the truck in driveway next to the cabin.

"You know Mother Goose nursery rhymes?"

"Why not, I was once a kid and also a father. Come on let's get in the cabin and out of this nasty weather. Light the fire, drink some wine and call it a night."

"It has been a long day." Annie wanting to spend more alone time with Eyal, "How about putting our developing mystry on hold until tomorrow and just do nothing."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Eyal helping her down for the truck and into the cabin.


	9. The Promise

Wonderful aromas were coming for the kitchen, as Annie opened her eyes to another dreary day but the coffee and breakfast beckoned her to roll out of bed. With only one crutch, she toddled into the main room to see Eyal on the kitchen side of a bar type island preparing breakfast. Seizing a mug she poured herself coffee, stretched her back and yawned.

"Sleep well Neshema?"

"I did, like a baby. What are you fixing for breakfast?"

"Nicoise Quiche and poached pears, bread around here is limited so we have to settle for toasted French bread and plain butter."

"You are treating me like a queen, I'm going to be totally spoiled." Annie loving each second.

"Give me the opening and I will be delighted to show how a lady should be treated." Eyal with those persuasive eyes and smile setting breakfast before Annie.

"So what's on the to-do-list for today? We should finish trying to decode Jamison's book."

Eyal nodding, "I would like to find out more about Jim Southerland and George Pappas." Eyal hearing Annie's phone buzz, "Early morning call."

"Hello... Yeah, he is right here, hold on." Handing the phone to Eyal, "It is the Sheriff."

"Morning Jim, what's new... No just eating breakfast... I see...It was only curiosity, I was down at the narrow end of the beach, you know where the rocks start jutting out into the surf and saw this huge yacht anchor off the beach. I mean this boat looked way too big for such a small inlet... Yeah, the only thing I found out about Peter Jamison was he lived a humdrum life, if he was spending the two million it wasn't around here... No, I've call a contact of mine in Tel Aviv and he is checking on any movements and current information... Yeah I'll let you know and sure we'll have to do that." Eyal disconnected and looked at Annie.

"Well?"

"Both of us shooting each other a line of bull shit and how much he is buying it - I don't know. Said the yacht is registered to a billionaire from Monterey Harbor, California and was checking with the Coast Guard if there had been any reported trouble with the yacht."

"He is involve but how deeply and in to what?" Annie eating her breakfast and shaking her head with approval of delicious food.

Finishing up his meal, Eyal moved to the sofa and started fumbling with papers on the coffee table, "Yah, here it is. Annie is there someone you can trust that is supper good with hacking and tracking intel?"

"I think so, Eric Barber back at Langley."

"Can he be trusted not to let Auggie or anyone else know what we are up too." Eyal needs someone that could gain access into different data bases. His mind was on a major roll.

"Yeah, he will do it for me and he is not one of Auggie's favorite people."

"Good, I'll make a list and we might have more to add. First is the registration number off that yacht and next any reports with the Coast Guard about this yacht. Second, LAPD and Jim Southerland conduct jacket and his reason for leaving - check out everything on Southerland. Third, track the van with only a partial plate number, my first guess would be a California van."

"You saved the registration number and what about George Pappas, should I throw him in the mix."

"That would be a good idea. Go ahead and make the call." Eyal was cleaning away the breakfast dishes and getting more coffee for both.

Checking her watch, she dialed Langley and asked for Eric a moment later, "Hi Eric, its Annie and I need a top-secret favor... Not over the main line call me back on a secure line." Within a moment Eric had returned Annie's call and he was given the shopping list. He was delighted to help. Annie had treated him with respect and kindness while Auggie at times would take contemptible pot-shots at him, to say their personalities clashed would be an understatement.

Back to her decoding project, Eyal was in the kitchen working on something. "What are you doing?" Annie yelled out.

"Spaghetti sauce, it is that kind of day. Let it simmer while we work."

The morning passed rapidly and by lunch time they were getting very close to decrypting the coded book. Only eating a light lunch, neither one was hungry but anxious to finish. Outdoors was dark and gloomy with periods of heavy rain but always raining and cold.

"I've got it. Look Eyal, I know what the marks mean and also the words. Each dot represents the position of a number from the page numbers - one dot is the first number and the second dot is of course the second number and four dots is a space or hyphen." She was writing the sequence of the numbers out.

"Nice - real nice. Good job Neshema. I've been looking at the markings in a different light. Since there are , #, * and dashes beside some of the words I have started grouping all words with like signs together. They are going to spell out more information, we have to figure out in what order."

"You want to take a break?" Annie was twisting in her chair trying to get a few kinks out of her lower back.

"Sure, rain is letting up - how about going on the porch for a breath of chilly damp air, good for the lungs." Eyal getting their jackets.

Standing on the edge of the porch looking at low hanging mist and light drizzle, Annie shivered. Eyal reaching his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, "You cold?"

"More like a rabbit ran over my grave."

"One of your American sayings. You Yankees have a saying for just about everything." Eyal nudging her with his hip

"I'm glad you came Eyal."

"Me too." Looking down at Annie, he wasn't sure if the timing was right but he was feeling he should tell her how he wanted to be with her. What he saw he loved, the caring heart of a woman who believes there is an ounce of good in everyone - even the real bad dudes.

"Something I've been trying to push away for a long time but keeps coming back. Back in Washington, the night you got shot I came back to the Parchment and set for hours hoping you would show up." Annie was making a small confession to Eyal.

"I would have if it hadn't been for some heavy FBI guards in an isolated hospital room. We bonded that night, not the 'honey trap' bit but the fact you found me and tried to stop me from seeking revenge. You cared and we have formed something much deeper than friendship."

"Yes we have Eyal and I guess both of us have been very guarded. The night you got me from that hotel and let have your apartment, you were the perfect gentleman. Never in all our encounters have you tried to take any liberties with me. I wanted you to stay but you didn't. Why didn't you when I was so open to you."

"I would have been taking advantage of you that night. As long as you were wearing Simon's key was a signal of grieving for a lost love. You were also still recovering from that Russian crap and maybe feeling a little owing to me for the rescue. Annie, you owe me nothing, please believe me when we do take that last step in our relationship it is for all the right reasons. That both of our hearts are so inter twined that the union is perfect and lasting."

"This has been a long time in coming but we are not there yet and should move slowly." Annie was thinking about how badly the past loves had turn out - the hurt and pain she felt. She had jumped into both too fast and this time she wanted the one with Eyal to be forever.

"Long periods of separation and a love affair between us would be forbidden. But protocol can't stop the affairs of the heart. I'm free of the Mossad burden now but you are committed to another man and the CIA, so I will wait." Eyal brushing a strand of hair from her face as a chilly breeze was lightly blowing.

"When we parted in Amsterdam I had no idea I would ever see you again. On the plane ride home I was dreadfully down and depressed. Eyal, I need to ask you, when you suggested going with you to Athens did you mean it?"

Eyal kissed her on the forehead, "Definitely not something I had planned to say but yes Neshema, I did mean it. Like I said, timing is everything and some day it will be ours, when both of us are free from any other obligations and we will watch a beautiful sunset together as a loving and trusting couple to share our lives together, that is my promise to you." he tenderly lifted her chin to his face, leisurely caressing her forehead and lightly moving his fingers down her jaw line and to the back of her head. They kissed a romantic kiss to cherish. They held their embrace, he kissing her on her neck and she holding on to Eyal as if she was afraid to let go and he disappear.

Buzz...Buzz...Buzz, Annie's cell quickly broke the mood. "Yes Eric." Breaking away from Eyal and grabbing her crutch. She listens for a long period of time before saying, "Great work Eric, e-mail me the info... Are you working late? We may have some more shortly... A good friend... I'll never tell and thanks."

"Did he guess your friend?"

"Yeah, said Auggie had been making some snide remarks about an outsider working for Joan and not liking it. Now on to some interesting news. Jim Southerland was fired from LAPD vice for taking bribes but was not prosecuted. Our yacht in question is registered to Green Earth Organic Gardening Centers - headquarters in Los Angles with retail centers along the west coast and Mexico. The yacht is also on the watch list of the Coast Guard for weapons and drug smuggling."

"Well that answers the questions why Jamison was interested in organic gardening. He had found out the ownership of the yacht. What about Pappas?" Eyal was pleased his hunch about organic gardening was not in vain.

"Nothing on George Pappas except he moved here six years ago from..."

"Los Angles"

"Right you are. Come on in and we finish up our decoding, Eric said he can work from home and has no plans for tonight."

Their romantic interlude was on hold, loose ends were being tired together and they were close to solving the mystery of why Peter Jamison met his untimely death.

A few more hours slipped by when Eyal pushed his legal pad in front of Annie, "I've got." He standing and moving behind Annie, leaning over her shoulder, gently kissed her on the neck and proceeded to point what he had written.

"Name of a bank in Switzerland, happens to be well known for hiding funds, only numbered accounts, and here is his password, '_Varguennes_', not a very nice character of the novel. The modern age and on line banking made it easy for Jamison to manager - however there is double security and we need a five digit pin number and only three attempts to gain excess."

"These numbers are his bank account?"

"Look how it is set up. The first twenty numbers represented his account and the next twelve numbers is a distribution code or ACH transfer account. I don't see any pin number almost certainly he could remember five digits."

"How do you know this?"

"How do you think I always had money to finance my missions?" Eyal patting her on the shoulder, "Give Eric a call back. We'll do a little money tracing, find out if he still has the two million and if not where did it go. I'm going to start dinner."

The Spaghetti dinner was superb and Annie helped with making the salad. Joking and laughing while assembling the meal, it felt so natural for both. These two knew they had found their soul mates but like Eyal said, the timing was wrong - Annie had to deal with her relationship with Auggie, even though they had called it quits in a heated argument, she had to calmly break it off in a face to face before she would feel totally free.

Taking the last sallow of her wine, "That was the best Spaghetti I have ever had. Eyal you are an amazing chef."

"I love to eat well and enjoying cooking - something years of being alone has taught me." Looking at his watch, "Think I drop by the _Lazy Crazy Bar _for a beer or two and hope some conversation about the type of man Jamison was. You want to come with me could be fun?"

"No - not tonight. This damp weather is getting to my ankle bad - really aching now. You go ahead and go."

"I'll stay here if you want. There is nothing pressing."

"No, no - that's okay. I'm going to take a pain pill and just relax. Go on Eyal, I'll be fine."


	10. One Damn Cold Night

The _Lazy Crazy Bar_ was at the intersection of the main highway and the paved country road leading to Ridge Lane. Two other trucks were parked in the lot and a vintage black 1977 Pontiac Firebird parked to the side of the building, Eyal smiled - sweet ride. As Eyal entered an older woman was leaving with a six-pack to go. Nothing special about the bar, there was a large screen television for sports watching, booths and tables flank by a bar with neon lighting. The place was dimly lit with an epoch Wurlitzer jukebox tucked in one corner with a slow country song playing. Eyal took his seat at the bar glancing at a neon sign - _West is Best - _next to a Budweiser sign and some guy in a fire suit standing beside a race car. Eyal imagines the interior hasn't changed in the past forty years, much like the classic Firebird parked outside.

"What's your drink tonight?" A woman in her late thirties was placing a paper coaster advertising Miller beer in front of Eyal and small bowl of peanuts.

Eyal ordered a popular imported beer and watched the barmaid as she went about her job. She was well developed with reddish blond curly hair pulled back and fastened with a clip, heavy makeup but a cheerful smile. Thigh jeans and lots of cleavage, she had it and was flaunting it.

"You new around here or just passing thru?" She places the beer on the coaster.

"Here for a few days, staying out on Ridge Lane. My name is Eyal." He was in hopes she would bite.

"Hi, I'm Sandy and you must be the husband of the lady that found Mr. Jamison."

"That's me."

"Bet that was hard for your wife. Hear she has a broken leg."

"Ankle, it's a broken ankle and yeah it was a bit of a shock. She told me about meeting the gentleman before - saying he was a nice man. Her sister is taking care of the man's dog now."

"Oh yes he was super nice, a regular customer of ours. Excuse me they need a refill." She went with more drinks to a couple sitting in one of the booths. She came back to continue talking with Eyal, a little intrigued with his good looks and accent.

"Happy to hear someone is looking after Butch, he loved that dog. You have an accent like Mr. Jamison had. Where are you from?"

"European accent, I'm from the southern part. Did he ever tell you where his was from?"

"No, thinking about it now he never did but said he had children in some country...Let me think...No, I can't remember - never was good with world geography."

Eyal knew Filip Jovanovich, aka Peter Jamison didn't have any children and was interested in pursuing this line more at a later time. "Did he come here often?"

"Yeah, about three or four times a week always had Butch with him. Some of our regular customers would bring Butch doggie treats."

"I guess he had some close friends." Eyal wanted to anyone else he could speak with about Jamison.

"Not really, he stayed to himself mostly. Talked about being married once and his wife was killed. He spoke of her in such a loving way." Looking away for a second, "My guess he never recovered from that. By a few things he had said I think he blamed himself for her death."

The barmaid handing Eyal another beer and leaving to refilling the couple's drinks. Eyal glanced at the door as two men entered and sat at a table at the other end of the bar. Sandy went over to take their order and one man patted her on the rear. She laughed and slapped his hand saying something to him. After finishing waiting on the two new arrivals, Sandy returned to talk to Eyal.

"He talked about anything else?" Eyal asked when she returned.

"One night about a week before he was killed he was asking me about George Pappas and what I knew about him." Sandy was leaning on the bar, fascinated in talking with Eyal and giving him an excellent view of her well-rounded assets.

"And." Eyal uttered, clearing his throat.

"Pappas is a pure scumbag; he has been in here a few times and once with his wife. They got into a real row and he hit her - I mean he hit her hard, drawing blood from her lip. My heart went out to that poor dear. No man should ever hit a woman."

"I agree, men should be their protectors." He stayed drinking beer and chatting with the barmaid; a much clearer picture of the dead man emerged.

Heading back to the cabin, Eyal was pleased with what he found out - as he had though, Jamison was a two-time victim, once by a beautiful women and again by to doing the right thing. The rain had stopped and the clouds were breaking apart to reveal a full moon but the night air was much colder. Turning onto the gravel road, he noticed a black Dodge Challenger parked in George Pappas' driveway. Pulling into their driveway he was surprise to see the cabin was dark, he assumed Annie had fallen to sleep. Reaching the side door he found it partly open, drawing his gun and slowly pushing the door open he called out, "Annie."

No answer, turning on the kitchen overhead light he was shocked, "Oh my god! Shit!"

The cabin was in shambles he could tell a fight had taken place and the front door was open. He found Annie's cell phone on the floor and drops of blood. What in the hell happen here and where could Annie be? Picking up her cell phone, he searched for Eric Barber number and dialed.

"Eric, this is Eyal Lavin and you need to get the Oregon state police to our location fast...Do not call the local police - you know why. You should also call the Coast Guard for shore line search... Yeah I'll keep her phone with me." He went on the tell Eric the situation as he look around at the mess in the main room and into the kitchen.

Finishing talking with Eric, he picked up another gun and headed out the front door to the deck landing, also noticing the blood trail leading out the front door. Luck was on his side because of the moon lit night he could see the beach below him and dimly made out a person on Pappas' fishing boat. But where was Annie? Looking up the gravel road, he caught a glimpse of red tail lights heading out - the Challenger was on the move.

Twenty minutes early, Annie clinging to a branch as she eased herself around rocks all the while was looking over her shoulder, wondering where her attacker was. She had been able to escape the cabin after hitting Jim Southerland with a heavy brass duck bookend catching him in the temple and causing blood to trickle down the side of his face. She was making her way through the thick woods beside the cabin knowing the terrain would be falling off to a public picnic area and more homes, hoping she could find help there. The under growth was terrible, snagging at her clothes as she stumble along, slipping once and hitting her side on a jigged rock and causing some bleeding. Holding her side in pain, she glanced back with dread, seeing a beam of light weaving back and forth. It wouldn't be long before Southerland would catch up with her, she felt trapped. She turned toward the ocean hoping she could make faster time once reaching the shore line and beach below.

Sliding down the side of a low section of rocks to where the beach narrowed to an out cropping of rocks, Annie heard. "You know I can find you - there is no getting away." His voice was strong and near and send cold fear through Annie. She was without a gun and hampered with a cast making her movements incredibly awkward and difficult. The cut in her side was bleeding more and again she stumbled, falling a short distance down the rocks and landing hard, coming to rest against a large boulder hitting it with her back. Damn that hurt, she was dazed for a second not moving, slowly shaking herself free from the wedge of a few rocks, she again started moving toward the beach, pain now racked her body.

Reaching the beach but there was no beach - just a foot of water, high tide was in. Looking back up the cliff she still could see the steady beam of Southerland's flash light. Crouching down behind a rock and waited. The tide was steady come in and she was getting soaked but she stayed hidden with gentle waves slapping her back. Peeking up for another look, the light was now gone, waited a while longer before moving again. By now she was soaked to the bone and cold; the wet case felt like it weighed five hundred pounds and it would take all the strength she could muster just to walk. Sharp pains were stabbing her ankle and radiating up her leg with each step. The rolling tide keeps her off-balance and she was slipping and falling several times, each time getting colder to slowing down her movements.

Struggling her way through the churning surf she managed to get her bearings and gradually moving southward. She finally caught sight of a wooden stairway zigzagging up the cliff; the sun blenched railing showing dirty rustic peeling white paint in the moon light against the dark tangle of vegetation clinging to the side of the cliff. She guessed the stairs lead to Pacific Side Park which ran along the bluff with a parking lot, panic area, baseball diamond, a small summer concession stand and houses across the road. She took hold of the rail and started to pull herself up, ankle aching with each step and her knees shaking, her whole body aching in agony. As she climbed, her breathing become labored and uncontrollable shaking from being wet and cold. A breeze was blowing from the ocean sending agonizing cold chills throughout her body, all she wanted to do was rest but she climbed on, hoping for the best. Reaching the top and looking over the rim, her heart stopping again.

There in the parking lot was a black Dodge Challenger with headlights on and Southerland standing there, eyes searching the edge of the bluff. Easing back down the stairs, hoping to avoid any noise that would give her position away, she found near the bottom a hollowed out place underneath the steps. Climbing into the new found cover, she was concealed by the thick undergrowth and darkness of the deep hollow. Balling into a tight knock with her knees drawn up to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs, Annie waited and watched.

She could see the glare of headlights glimmering over the bluff and then a smaller beam of light from a hand-held spot light shining downward along the steps and side of the bluff. Another spot light appeared, this time from the ocean and she could make out a fishing boat - more than likely George Pappas. Shortly there were signal light between shore and the fishing boat. She put her head down onto her arms when she heard loud voices shouting and then sharp crack of gun fire, was it two or three shots, she couldn't tell. The hand-held spot light came tumbling down the a few steps before coming to rest in bushes with the beam pointing skyward. Looking up as the light from the ocean boat went off and a loud familiar sound of helicopter blades cutting through the air was drawing near. Another search light was now on, this time from the large Coast Guard helicopter over head directly on the fishing boat. The noise became extremely loud that she didn't hear the voice or footsteps on the stairs but only felt a gentle touch of a hand.

"Come on sweetheart, it's all over." Eyal was helping her to finish climbing out of her secluded hiding place.

Tightly hugging him with tears streaming down her cold cheeks, she could let go once more Eyal was there for her. Shaking from being cold and sobbing, her legs finally gave out nearly pulling both down on the steps. Eyal catching himself picked her up in his arms and started up the steps when a state policeman came toward them. It took both men to carry Annie to the top of the steeped stairs and reaching the top, Annie watch as parking lot was beginning to fill with police cars and flashing blue lights. The officer left them sitting on the top step as he went to get a blanket from his car.

Looking over to her left she saw Southerland lying face up on the ground, his gun on the ground near his right hand - a perfect shot to just the left side of his chest, right where his heart would be and blood oozing from his mouth - eyes wide open and very dead.

"Your aim is still very good." Annie said softly.

"And you have put on a few more pounds my dear, that cast must weight a ton by now." Eyal taking the blanket from the policeman and draping it around his Neshema. Looking at the officer, "Is an ambulance on its way."

"Yes sir, should be here in five to ten minutes."

"Help me get her to your car and some heat, she is freezing." The two helped Annie to the front seat of the police car and turned up the heater. Eyal helping her pull off her soaked sweater and jeans, wrapping a second blanket around her.

Her nightmare was coming to an end. Slowly she was starting to feel warm again when the ambulance arrived. Placing Annie on a stretcher and Eyal standing by her side, "I'll catch up with you at the hospital. I need to stay here and give a statement to the sergeant."

"You can ride with her to the hospital Agent Lavin, I can get both yours and Agent Walker's statement at the hospital."

"What about my truck." Glancing across the road where he had left the truck.

"Don't worry, I give you a ride back to your truck."

Once under way Annie reached for Eyal hand, "Glad you didn't stay long at the bar. He had seen your truck parked at the _Lazy Crazy Bar_ and figured I was with you and came to the cabin searching for anything we may have found. Surprised the shit out of him to find me in the cabin."

"Didn't know he had come upon a little blond spitfire. You put up one hell of a fight for a wounded lady." Giving her hand a squeeze and loving smile.

"What was with calling you Agent Levin?"

"I had called Eric to call the state boys in, guess I just became a Langley agent. I have your cell with me and Eric tracked us to the location." They both chuckled, Eric Barber is an all right guy.


	11. Answers

Some signs of spring were about as it had turned into a warm sunny day, yellow daffodils were poking their heads out to welcome the warming weather. Parking his truck in the hospital lot, he grabbed a bag of fresh clothes for Annie - he was there to get her. He had spent three hours talking with the state investigator and had found out few things himself. The Sheriff's department was for the time being under the control of the state police, two deputies had turned in their resignations and another one arrested, needless to say further investigations were under way. Isabella Kline's nephew, Otis Kline had been temporally assigned as chief deputy and all indications were he would be the next sheriff. Eyal and Otis chatted briefly before the state investigator came in to interview Eyal.

Annie had just finished washing her hair again, getting the last ounce of salt water and sand out. She remembers falling a few times in the surf when waves hit her from the back. Brushing and blowing drying her hair she was anxious for Eyal to arrive with news. The doctor in the ER had removed the water soaked cast, taken several X-rays and placed a splint with material that looked like bubble wrap on her ankle. She had three stitches in her side where she had fallen on a jagged rock and a few new scrapes and bruises to add to the ones she already had from Colombia. Poor Annie was a pretty banged up lady at this point but in great spirits. In a chair was a plastic bag full of wet clothes and she was hoping Eyal would bring dry clothes, if not - she would be leaving in the very unflattering hospital gowns.

"You are looking chipper this morning." Eyal coming into Annie's room, putting the bag of clothes on the bed beside her. "Thought you might like some dry clothes."

"Yes thanks, I was just thinking about that. The doctor just left and once I'm fitted with a walking cast we can leave."

"Fine, I'll go down and get some coffee while you get dress or I can stay and help you with the task."

"I think I know how to dress." Annie swings her broken ankle in his direction.

It was close to noon by the time Annie had her walking cast and discharged paper work done. The warm weather felt good to Annie as they left the hospital. "Yah, spring and a new beginning." Annie breathing in the fresh air.

"It's time for lunch, want to stop before we head back to the cabin?" Eyal didn't want Annie face the disarray of the cabin from last night, he want to buy some time for a reason.

"Okay, yeah I'm hungry and also have many, many questions to ask." Annie hobbling along with only needing one crutch to walk.

"Sure, I can fill you in with a lot of answers. Also, when I was leaving the Sheriff department today, Isabella Kline was waiting to see me. Her nephew had told her what happen and later this afternoon, after school is out she and her daughter will be at the cabin to help put things back in order. She is extremely appreciative for our help. Also I took the liberty of calling Danielle, she and the girls will be here Saturday to start spring break."

Stopping at _The Bull Pit_ for lunch, they were greeted by a few people and thanked. The shooting of Sheriff Southerland was fast spreading news and the general sentiment - the locals were happy. The manager shook Eyal's hand, "Your lunch is on the house today, a small way to say thank you."

Taking their seat, "Well I'm certainly not use to this type of treatment." Eyal smile.

"Little do they know it's all in a day's work, so enjoy being a hero." Annie winked at him. "Once we order, you can start filling me in on all the news."

Ordering the blue plate special of barbeque beef, salad and country fries, Eyal was loving the so call down home cooking. Perhaps he needed to spend more time in rural America.

"Where to start? Our victim, Peter Jamison trying to make right his betrayal of selling secrets. Eric has traced the bank account and movement of cash. There were monthly transfers to Peter's check accounting in a Salam bank of $2,000 per month - his living expenses. A little over a million divided equally between two orphanages in his native country, Montenegro. A hundred thousand to the local food bank and another hundred thousand to the Animal Humane Society in Pacificview. I'm guessing that is where he got his dog."

"Knew I liked the man when I first met him. So the two million is not the link to his murder?" Annie smiling at the waitress as she placed their lunch orders on the table.

"Nope, trying to be a good citizen got him killed. Two days before he was killed, Jamison called the Sherriff's department to report his suspicions not knowing Jim Southerland was involved. They still have the log of the call. The state guys have gotten search warrants for both storage units, Jamison's and the other one."

"Why was Jamison's cabin trashed. Remember completely torn up looking for something." Pouring salad dressing on her fresh garden salad and looking at Eyal.

"Good guess would be Southerland and Pappas trying to make the murder look like a crime of robbery. They were also looking for any pictures Jamison might have taken, remember his cell phone was missing, pictures on the cell. The fact that he was in hiding with a bank roll of two million just added creditability to the reason for the murder. Just pure luck playing into their hands." Eyal was digging into his barbeque beef and speaking between mouth full's.

"Guess those two men that showed up at Jamison's cabin was also arranged by Southerland. Thinking about it, Jim missed an easy shot for a well-trained police officer." Annie referring to the pot shots taken at the cabin.

"He could have taken dead aim and still not kill the guy. State lab found the shell casting and wad fragments - they were shooting blanks. Absolutely staged for our benefit."

"What about Pappas, how is he tried in?"

"Now that is where things get interesting. The DEA has been called in as Southerland's operations here are only the tip of the iceberg. Last night the Coast Guard boarded Pappas' fishing boat and wallah, a major stash of drugs, he has been arrested with drug trafficking and now singing like a bird. Remember Southerland had been canned for taking bribes?"

"Yeah. He had been with LADP Vice." Annie nodding her head, the picture was coming together.

"There is a major drug trafficking and illegal weapons hub in LA run by a Mexican national named Hector Fernandez and Southerland was on his payroll per say, there was evidence to terminate his employment but not enough to prosecute him. George Pappas was the go between and enforcer working with Southerland. When he lost his job with LADP, Fernandez saw an opportunity to expand his distribution further north, into the Pacific Northwest. At that time, this little town was searching for a Sherriff and with his impressive resume, he was hired. It took him a year to lay the ground work and establish the contacts to distribute the drugs. That's when George Pappas relocated here, his fishing boat was the transport boat to places in Washington state and British Columbia. With Southerland as Sherriff, it was perfect protection and the operation was running smoothly for six years until Peter Jamison started probing around."

"Okay that answers that part but what about the large yacht, the one belonging to Green Earth Organic Gardening?" Annie was now digging into her cherry pie with ice cream topping.

"The man who owns Green Earth is named Nino Alvarez, the half-brother of Hector Fernandez." Eyal was eyeing his pineapple cheese cake.

"Keeping it in the family. So now what?"

"It is now a federal investigation with the drugs and weapons. The state police will be handling the murder investigation as well as looking in the ranks of the Sherriff department. Isabella's nephew has been made chief deputy." Taking a bite of his dessert, Eyal looked at his watch, "Annie answer me this."

"What?" Annie with a somewhat sharp tone to her voice, an old habit with Eyal.

"How come chaos and trouble migrate to you?"

"Don't know, maybe I'm lucking and need some Israeli to show up for the rescue."

The next few days were spent talking with both Federal and state investigators and on Friday night, there was a community dinner given at the local country club to honor the town's temporary residents and heroes. There were no speeches but a lot of thank you and we'll miss you type of chatter. The record was set straight that they were not married, just investigative agents for the government that worked together and only stumbled onto the case because of Annie's broken ankle. The nickname of the case is now '_Anklegate_'.

"Too bad you are not married, you carried off that cover so beautifully. You two seem to know what the other one is thinking." Isabella Kline was the organizer for the dinner and incredibly happy with trusting Annie that rainy day in front of the market.

"Years of working together." Annie was thinking how well they did get along and trusting each other.

That night back at the cabin, "Guess our charade of man and wife will end tomorrow when Danielle and the girls arrive. I've enjoyed it but I've got to return to work also."

"You not staying?" Annie was in hopes he would stay a little longer without a murder and drug case at hand - just to take pleasure in each other's company. Something they never seemed to have time for, always some type of espionage or mystery to interfere.

"I have unfinished business to take care off. You still have the key to my DC apartment?"

"Yes."

"Feel free to use it, your secret sanctuary. I'm sure there are times you just want to be away from everything and everybody." Eyal knew she was having trouble with the Auggie relationship and want her to have a place to escape.

"Thanks Eyal, I going to need your sanctuary to regroup. Auggie and I are finished, I can't live being tightly watched under his thumb anymore and really dread going back to Langley. I too have some unfinished business to take care of but for tonight, let us just enjoy the smell of the ocean and the breeze, just relax on the porch with wine and good company."

"Okay Neshema, I'll get the wine and something to snack on." Eyal opening a bottle of wine and both taking their places on a folded blanket on the top steps of the porch.

"Let's talk, you and I can have some interesting conversations - Mossad vs CIA." Annie wanted to chat but didn't have a clue about what, Mossad CIA thing was the only subject that popped in her mind and it wasn't what she wanted to discuss.

"Let's put that topic to rest, how about your plans for the summer - any vacation in the forecast?" Eyal wasn't in the mood to talk shop, besides Mossad was history for him.

"I have a lot of leave time accumulated, the weeks off with my ankle was all workmen's comp time. I don't know, you have any suggestions."

"My sail boat, she is a handsome double mast rig, magnificent for sailing the open sea, breathtaking to say the least. There is such a serene feeling of freedom, just you and the sea." His boat was Eyal safe heaven, it was clear his love of the sea and being in seclusion on his boat.

"That was one of the things on your fantasy list. I just may take you up on your offer this time." With a captivating smile that was not lost on Eyal.

"Neshema this is what it should be like, just you and me, no watching a target, not turning an assets or waiting for a bush pass. Getting to know each other, our real lives with our likes and dislikes and what puts a smile on our faces. I know very little about what you like to do for fun, so make your fantasy list for me. We'll have fun working thru both list together." Eyal was talking about the future.

"I can do that, you know Eyal I love camping in the mountains or whitewater rafting. This may sound boring to you but I can spend hours browsing an art museum."

"That wasn't on my list but also one of my favorite things to while away an afternoon. See, already we have something in common. We may have a lot of interest in common."

"Speaking of which, is there anything you would like to do that you haven't done." Annie asked.

"Your whitewater rafting would be one. You make the plans and I'll make the time." Eyal gently touching her face, "Also, pack your bag for May 26 weekend of fast cars, champagne and we'll stay on a friend's yacht in Monaco. It's F1 weekend."

"Oh my yes, Eyal you were serious."

"Dead serious Annie, I want to spend wonderful hours with you. It will be hard with our line of employment but we can make it work." Pulling her a little closer, they spent the rest of the evening creating a fantasy punch list of things to do together - planning a future. They sitting on the top step looking out at the moon lit night with Eyal's arm around Annie waist. Precious tranquil tender moments between two loving souls and the beginning of a magnificent star-cross love affair.


End file.
